Code Alpha 1 - 25 ans plus tard V2
by Pilorde
Summary: En cours de réécriture ! Il y a 25 ans, des adolescents ont combattu et ont vaincu un programme informatique "maléfique" nommé XANA. Leurs actions qui sauvèrent pourtant l'humanité toute entière restèrent à jamais dans l'oubli. Aujourd'hui, Antoine Belpois, un jeune orphelin, fait une étrange découverte sur le vieil ordinateur de son père. Une découverte qui pourrait tout changer.
1. Introduction - Un Vrai Génie

**Avant-propos:**

J'ai commencé à écrire Code Alpha quand j'avais 16 ans. Je vais en avoir 20 d'ici peu, et j'écris toujours Code Alpha. Je me suis rendu compte qu'avec quatre ans de recul, je n'étais pas très fier du résultat de Code Alpha 1.0. Déjà, c'était mal écrit, ensuite j'étais horriblement niais dans ma vision du monde. Mais ça encore n'était qu'un détail. J'ai réalisé que cette première partie n'était pas du tout en accord avec la seconde (Code Alpha 2.0, que je n'ai pas publié sur ce site) parce que je n'avais pas les mêmes idées à l'époque que maintenant.

Donc, version 2. Qu'attendre de cette version 2 ? Dans les trois premiers chapitres, des détails, puis j'ai commencé à tout réécrire. Mon but est de mieux caractériser les personnages, préparer le terrain pour Code Alpha 2.0, rendre la trame plus adulte et plus complexe. Je vais même me payer le luxe de rajouter un personnage sur le devant de la scène. Mais chut, je vous laisse découvrir.

 **Introduction : Un Vrai Génie**

*Antoine*

Des génies de l'informatique, il y en a peu. Je veux dire, de vrais génies. Je ne vais pas me gonfler de fausse modestie, je pense être plus que simplement doué. Si la perfection devait avoir un seuil, je serais sans doute ce qui s'en approcherait le plus, dans ce domaine en tout cas. Je suis un véritable artiste des ordinateurs. Rien ne m'échappe en programmation, encodage, décodage. Mais comme tout artiste, je suis un incompris. Faudra t-il que je meure pour que mon talent soit enfin découvert, à l'instar de Picasso ou Van Gogh ? Il faut dire que de l'extérieur, je frise la médiocrité. Mon esprit hors du commun étant mon seul atout, mon physique laisse vraiment à désirer. Maigre, pâle, lunettes, tant de caractéristiques qui forceront tout interlocuteur à me ranger dans une classe bien peu honorable, celle de simple utilisateur des nouvelles technologies, en termes plus vulgaires, un _geek_ , un _no-life_ qui passerait sa vie juste a jouer aux jeux vidéos, sans objectif autre que de se détendre et d'oublier sa vie morne. Ces gens-là ne sortiront pas de l'ombre dans laquelle leur vie les à plongés, contrairement à moi, qui serai bientôt reconnu à ma juste valeur… Je m'appelle Antoine Belpois, retenez bien mon nom, car je suis destiné à de grandes choses ! Contrairement à mon père, cet imbécile pourtant pourvu de nombreuses capacités qu'il a choisies de ne jamais utiliser, moi je ne resterai pas dans l'anonymat. J'ai hérité de ses qualités, c'est certain, mais pas de ses défauts. Mon chemin est tout tracé vers la gloire, mais quel destin m'attend ? Vais-je développer un nouveau support d'exploitation, plus performant et efficace que les autres ? Vais-je me consacrer à simplement développer des applications et des jeux vidéos, destinés à ceux que j'exècre au plus haut point ? Non, ce qui m'attend m'emmènera vers des cieux bien plus hauts, reste à savoir comment les atteindre.

« Belpois ? Vous dormez ? »

J'ouvris les yeux en sursautant. Tous les élèves de la classe avaient le regard pointé sur moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. J'entendis quelques rires derrière moi. J'avais, et j'ai toujours, horreur de ce genre de situation. Ces gens se sentaient supérieurs parce que je n'étais pas dans la normalité, mais si être normal, c'était abandonner mes rêves, alors ce n'était pas pour moi. Mon voisin de droite, Jean, s'écria à haute voix :

« Alors le geek, t'as encore passé la nuit sur ton ordi' ?»

La classe éclata de rire, je serrai le poing, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser faire cette fois.

« Oui. Ça te dérange ? »

Il ricana, me montrant ses dents jaunes. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant détesté quelqu'un de ma vie.

« Tu fais pitié, va t'acheter une vie et reviens me voir. »

Nouveaux éclats de rire. L'enseignante tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu. Jean était sportif, populaire et souriant. Tout mon contraire. Dans ma situation déjà peu enviable, il aurait mieux vallu que je laisse couler. Mais malheureusement, l'énervement rapide était un de mes rares défauts. D'après ce que ma tante m'avait dit d'eux, mes parents n'avaient pourtant pas été colériques, je ne savais donc pas de qui je pouvais tenir ça. Enfin, toujours était-il que dans un sursaut insensé, je frappai mon rival au visage, en visant son gros nez de fils d'alcoolique. J'entendis un crac, et après ce petit son, plus personne ne fit le moindre bruit dans la salle. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que moi, l'intello geek de la classe ose faire ça… Comme il est vilain de juger sans connaître ! Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de savourer ma victoire, que déjà Madame Boulanger beuglait :

« Antoine ! Jean ! Vous filez tout les deux chez le sous-directeur ! »

Ce n'était pas sans être fier de moi que je me rendis dignement dans le couloir, suivi de l'autre idiot. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je me rendais dans le bureau du sous-directeur pour une raison de discipline, comme quoi il y avait bien un début à tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse (il était hors de question que je lui fasse la conversation), nous arrivâmes au bureau tant redouté par la plupart des élèves. Depuis la privatisation du collègue Kadic, les sanctions étaient devenues beaucoup plus lourdes, ne laissant pratiquement pas de seconde chance. Ainsi beaucoup de ceux qui se rendaient dans la pièce derrière cette terrifiante porte ne revenaient pas en cours. L'image de l'établissement était primordiale, et les trouble-fêtes n'étaient pas les bienvenus. C'est à ce moment là que la panique s'empara de moi. Je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes jusque là... je ne pouvais pas tout faire rater à trois ans de l'examen final !

« Bon, Jean… tu veux bien toquer à la porte ? » chuchotai-je à mon rival.

« Pffff… froussard. » s'exclama t-il dans un soupir.

Il avait beau être méprisable, il ne manquait pas de courage, car sautant l'étape «frapper et attendre qu'on nous réponde », il ouvrit la porte. Une voix désagréablement aiguë se fit entendre, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux.

« Qui vous a dit d'entrer ? »

Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, tout doucement. Personnellement, je tremblais de peur. Le collège et lycée Kadic était un des derniers qui m'avait accepté. Le sous-directeur était assis derrière son bureau, nous observant sévèrement. C'était un petit être avec le visage couvert de rougeurs, sans doutes dues à une acnés dévastatrice dans sa jeunesse. Il était petit en taille, mais sa chaise était surélevée, comme pour pouvoir regarder les élèves de haut. Malgré sons aspect assez grotesque, il était très redouté. Personne ne voyait jamais le directeur du lycée, officieusement ce poste était donc occupé par son adjoint qui faisait respecter le règlement intérieur avec une main de fer. C'était la première fois que je le rencontrais, et j'aurais vraiment préféré que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

« Désolé, j'allais pas attendre dix minutes dehors. Le chauffage ne marche pas et il fait froid. » fit une voix désinvolte à côté de moi.

Je regardais Jean les yeux écarquillés. En commençant comme ça, on perdait notre unique chance de s'en sortir. Et si je me faisais renvoyer de Kadic... Non, je préférais ne même pas imaginer les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir !

« Insolent !... Vos noms. »

« Jean Schmidt, et l'autre là, c'est Antoine Belpois. »

Il se tourna vers moi, me regardant bizarrement, murmurant dans sa barbe quelque chose que je crus percevoir comme « le fils de Jérémie… ? ». Il se ressaisit et pianota sur les touches de son ordinateur, avant d'éclater de rire et de nous dire de sa petite voix :

« Si je le voulais, je pourrais vous faire exclure demain, mais je suis de bonne humeur. »

Il ouvrit un dossier et en lisant rapidement les pages, il rajouta avec un rictus sur le visage que je ne pouvais identifier que comme un sourire :

« Vous deux êtes au fond du trou, si vous partez de Kadic, ils ne vous accepteront nulle part ailleurs. Jean, tes bagarres intempestives exaspèrent tes professeurs, d'ailleurs pour une fois que c'est toi qui as le nez cassé... »

Il me regarda de nouveau, et avant qu'il ne commence à parler, je m'écriai, tel un avocat dans une audience perdu d'avance :

« Mais moi monsieur je suis un bon élève, et je n'ai aucun problème de disci… »

« Silence ! C'est moi qui autorise les élèves à parler ! Tu as beau être sérieux, tu passes ton temps à dormir en cours, et tes résultats en souffrent ! Pas pour rien que tu t'es retrouvé ici, Belpois. »

Je fus soudain mal a l'aise. Il avait raison, si j'échouais ici, je n'aurais plus aucune chance d'avoir un bon cursus scolaire, et donc d'atteindre mon rêve. Le sourire réapparut sur le visage du sous-directeur. J'avais la nette impression qu'il appréciait grandement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis de bonne humeur. Vous n'aurez donc qu'une journée d'exclusion et des retenues tous les soirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre… ensemble. En plus de travail scolaire, il se peut qu'on vous confie des travaux d'intérêt général. Au moins, vous apprendrez le travail d'équipe. Et ça ne s'arrêtera que quand votre entente sera satisfaisante. »

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Être tout les soirs… à travailler… avec lui ?! C'était inconcevable. Nous étions totalement opposés, et nous nous détestions. Cela allait être l'enfer, comme lui comme pour moi. Certes, cela valait mieux que l'exclusion définitive mais...

« Maintenant sortez, avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Nous nous exécutâmes, toujours surpris par cette affreuse nouvelle. Une fois dehors, je regardais Jean avec mépris et m'exclamais :

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si je me fais virer à cause de toi… »

A ma grande surprise, il ne prit pas en compte mon agressivité et déclara simplement :

« Calme toi le geek. T'as suivi ce qu'il nous a dit ou pas ? Si on veux s'en sortir va falloir s'entendre. Et crois moi, j'en ai autant envie que toi mais je pense pas qu'on ai le choix.»

Je me mordis les lèvres et retrouvais mon calme. Mon impulsivité m'avait une fois de plus mis dans une situation assez embarrassante. Mais ce n'était rien. J'avais une confiance absolue en mes capacités, et cette petite épreuve qui se dressait sur mon chemin, j'allais la pulvériser !

*?*

Le sous-directeur attendit patiemment que les deux élèves soient loin en écoutant derrière la porte. Enfin, pour lui, être patient, c'était trembler de tout son long. Réussir à effrayer les élèves, c'était quelque chose de vraiment fatiguant et il n'avait pas l'impression que cela ait bien marché avec Jean Schmidt. Un vrai petit rebelle celui là. En temps normal, il l'aurait fait exclure rapidement pour ne pas perdre la face mais il avait fait une découverte beaucoup trop intéressante pour se le permettre. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Le nom de famille aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux !

« Belpois. » murmura t-il.

C'était vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Il retourna rapidement à son bureau, respira un bon coup et composa le numéro de téléphone qu'il n'avait pas osé appeler depuis de très longues années.

« Bonjour monsieur le Directeur, c'est monsieur Poliakoff a l'appareil. »

Sa voix tremblait, et le reste de son corps suivit rapidement quand la voix de son interlocuteur se fit entendre.

« Je suis votre sous directeur si vous ne vous en souvenez pas... »

Il avait tout à coup une envie de raccrocher, mais se retint. Il était un adulte désormais. Un adulte respectable.

« Oui, je sais, je ne dois vous appeler qu'en cas d'urgence, mais j'ai peut-être une information qui vous sera utile... J'ai pour élève cette année un certain Antoine Belpois… Je savais que ça vous intéresserait ! Très bien ! Je vous tiendrai au courant ! Euh non, mon nom est Nicolas… »


	2. Chapitre 1 - Confessions Informatiques

**Chapitre Un : Confessions Informatiques**

*Antoine*

« Je répète ma question : comment avez-vous vécu la disparition de vos parents ? » demanda une voix monotone, insupportable.

J'étais assis sur une chaise bien inconfortable. Le stéréotype du divan n'avait pas été respecté par ce psy, bien que je le soupçonnasse de dessiner des pandas dans son carnet pendant mes consultations, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à noter : je ne disais rien. Je n'avais jamais compris en quoi se confier à un parfait inconnu pourrait nous aider à nous sentir mieux. Ensuite, chacun ses méthodes, mais vraiment, je ne pensais pas qu'une quelconque aide psychiatrique m'aiderait pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide : je m'en sortais très bien tout seul.

« Très bien, si vous refusez de vous livrer sur votre enfance, concentrons-nous sur le présent. Votre tante m'a confié que vous étiez très affecté par la perte de votre ordinateur, est-ce parce qu'il était comme votre unique confident, votre seul ami ? »

Ce dernier commentaire me mit hors de moi. Je dus accomplir un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui envoyer son pot à crayons en pleine figure. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Une espèce d'immonde geek qui considérait les ordinateurs comme des êtres vivants ? C'était un peu normal que la perte de mon pc m'affecte : toutes mes recherches étaient dessus ! Tous les dossiers que j'avais commencés dès que je l'avais eu, réduits à néant ! Si je faisais disparaître les centaines de dossiers que ce crétin avait derrière lui, peut-être qu'il comprendrait ma véritable douleur, plutôt que d'en inventer une déjà survendue par les médias !

« J'ai appris que vous aviez des problèmes à l'école, c'est cela qui vous affecte ? » continua t-il, toujours aussi ridiculement calme.

Il m'arrivait de vouloir lui demander si ça l'amusait tant que ça de parler tout seul pendant trente minutes. Ensuite je me rappelais combien ma tante le payait à chaque séance et je comprenais mieux.

« Votre tante m'a confié qu'elle vous avait entendu pleurer et parler tout seul en pleine nuit. Elle m'en a même fait un enregistrement. »

Il appuya sur une touche de son ordinateur et on put entendre une voix en sortir. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une voix, mais plus des sanglots, des pleurs et des plaintes incompréhensibles. Je compris parfaitement qui était la personne en train de pleurer. C'était moi. Depuis toujours, je faisais des terreurs nocturnes. Je pensais que personne ne le savait... mais cette vieille peau avait finalement découvert ce secret embarrassant. Je serrai les poings, regardant le plancher. Je devinais que le psy notait consciencieusement toutes mes réactions, ce qui soi-dit en passant m'énervait encore plus.

« Elle… elle m'a écouté ? Et à osé m'enregistrer ?! » bredouillais-je, dans un mélange de douleur et de colère.

Le psy eut un petit sourire, tout en continuant d'écrire dans son calepin. Je l'ajoutai mentalement à ma liste noire de personnes insupportables, aux côtés de Jean et de ma tante.

« Voulez-vous en parler ? Vous sentez-vous trahis ? »

Sans répondre, je me levai, furieux et quittai la pièce en claquant la porte. Dans la salle d'attente patientait ma « tante ». C'était une pauvre femme ramollie. Même dans sa jeunesse, elle ne ressemblait à rien, alors maintenant que les années s'étaient empilées sur son front ridé, la seule chose à laquelle on aurait pu la comparer c'était une grosse limace baveuse, de par sa lenteur, sa laideur et sa stupidité. Ce n'était même pas ma tante en réalité, mais une cousine éloignée, ce qui expliquait que son potentiel cognitif soit si ridicule par rapport à celui de la famille. Quand elle me vit arriver elle haussa les épaules et déclara de sa voix mielleuse que j'avais toujours trouvée insupportable :

« Ça s'est mal fini avec celui-là aussi ? »

Et elle avait deviné ça toute seule ? Franchement elle m'impressionnait ! Non, je ne devrais pas utiliser l'ironie avec elle, car elle serait incapable de la comprendre.

« A ton avis ?! Et de quel droit tu m'enregistres ?! » rugissais-je.

J'étais totalement furieux, et rien ne pourrait arranger les choses pour le moment. Les autres patients me regardaient bizarrement, mais ça m'était totalement égal.

« J'étais inquiète ! Tu as peut être un problème dans ta tête, comme ton cousin Tom… »

Si j'avais pu la gifler à cet instant précis... non. Pas en public tout de même. Mais elle dépassait les bornes ! Mon humeur allait de mal en pis, et plus elle parlait, plus j'avais des envies de meurtre !

« Ah parce que maintenant tu me traites d'attardé ! Mais de mieux en mieux à ce que je vois ! »

Elle eut l'air vraiment triste de me voir dans cet état. De la pitié ou de la peine, je ne savais pas. De toute façon, rien ne me prouvait qu'elle était capable d'avoir des émotions aussi complexes.

« Attends, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

Elle me tendit un vieil ordinateur portable poussiéreux. Du genre qu'on en n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité et qui pouvait valoir une petite fortune sur internet.

« Le temps que Noël arrive pour que tu en aies un neuf, tu devrais utiliser celui de ton père ! »

« De… de mon père ?! »

Je pris l'appareil en question. Il était lourd, comme tous les vieux PC de l'époque. S'il pouvait véritablement marcher, ça serait un miracle.

« Super une antiquité ! Je suis super content, je vais pouvoir faire de la super archéologie mécanique en le disséquant ! Super ! »

En vérité, j'étais très excité d'avoir entre mes mains l'ordinateur de mon père, mais je ne pouvais pas montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de gratitude envers tata Iva. Je me fichais totalement qu'il ait appartenu à ce vieil abruti que je n'avais jamais connu et que je ne voulais pas connaître. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est que s'il fonctionnait correctement, j'allais pouvoir le revendre et m'en acheter un bien plus perfectionné !

Dès mon retour à la maison, je filai rapidement dans ma chambre, le seul endroit ou je me sentais chez moi, c'est-à-dire, en paix. Les murs étaient couverts de posters _SubDigital,_ _Star Wars: Rogue One_ et _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ , des choses qui dataient de l'époque de mes parents et qui étaient aujourd'hui aussi ringardes qu'elles avaient été grandioses autrefois. J'allumai l'ordinateur, et grimaçai lors de l'apparition du logo Windows XP. C'était encore plus vieux que je ne le pensais ! L'ordinateur ne me demanda pas de mot de passe, ce qui fut étrange étant donné que, selon tata Iva, mon père avait été un homme très prudent. Enfin bon, tant mieux pour moi. Le bureau ne contenait que deux dossiers à moitiés vides… alors que la mémoire de l'engin était saturée ! Les fichiers importants avaient dû être camouflés… Impossible de se connecter à internet, les méthodes de connections de la machines n'étaient plus du tout adaptées et tout était beaucoup trop vieux pour que mes connaissances ne me soient d'une quelconque utilité ! Au bout de deux heures de recherche, j'arrivai tout de même à dénicher un dossier nommait : « archives vidéos ». Une seule vidéo très courte m'était accessible, à cause de protection sans doute. Tans, pis, je saurai m'en contenter… pour le moment. Je cliquai sur l'icône, et l'image d'un jeune homme blond apparut sur l'écran.

« Journal de Jérémie Belpois, élève de quatrième au Collège Kadic. 9 octobre… »

Jérémie… ? Mon… mon père quand il avait mon âge ?!

« Il y a quelques semaines, je cherchais des pièces pour terminer mes petits robots. Impossible d'en trouver dans le coin ! Du coup, je me suis décidé à aller fouiller l'usine désaffectée, pas très loin du collège. »

Pourquoi mon père aurait-il gardé une vidéo de lui adolescent, partant à la recherche de pièces pour petits robots ? Ça n'avait aucun sens et aucun intérêt ! Je ne le croyais pas capable d'avoir des activités aussi ridicules. Mais pourtant, je devais admettre que ça avait piqué ma curiosité. La vidéo se bloqua soudainement, et un fichier texte apparut sans que je n'aie eu rien à toucher.

A : Bonjour Jérémie. Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière discussion ?

Était-ce un bot ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? En tout cas, ça me prenait pour mon père.

J : Bonjour. Je vais bien et toi ?

L'excitation me tenait tout à coup. Qu'avait bien pu cacher Papa ?

A : Les impressions d'aller bien ou d'aller mal me sont inconnues. Je crois comprendre que l'on va bien lorsqu'on gagne à un jeu, et que l'on va mal lorsqu'on perd. Par conséquent, je ne peux savoir si je vais bien ou pas, n'ayant rien fait depuis ton départ, Jérémie.

Peut-être que c'était une intelligence artificielle. Ou quelque chose du vis que la fenêtre était intitulé « Alpha ». Quel étrange nom…

A : Il me vient un doute. Es-tu bien Jérémie ?

Je tapai rapidement sur le clavier, voulant à tout prix en savoir plus.

J : Non. Jérémie est mort.

La réponse mit du temps à apparaître. Alpha ne devait pas s'être préparé à cette réponse.

A : Je me sens comme si un de mes fichiers avait disparu. Est-ce normal ?

J : Oui. C'est de la tristesse.

A : Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

J : Quand on se sent mal, c'est parce qu'on est triste. Et on est triste parce que quelque chose de pas très bien est arrivé.

A : Cette conversation est intéressante, je collecte beaucoup de connaissances. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à parler avec un inconnu. Qui es-tu ?

J'hésitai un instant. Ne risquait-il pas de couper la conversation si je lui dévoilais mon identité ? Autant tenter le tout pour le tout…

J : Je suis le fils de Jérémie.

A : Il m'a souvent parlé de toi. Dans ma base de données, il est inscrit que tu as deux ans.

J : C'est normal, personne n'a jamais utilisé cet ordinateur depuis la mort de mon père.

A : Je vois. Est-ce triste aussi ?

J : Tu peux être triste d'avoir été abandonné oui.

A : Es-tu là pour poursuivre le projet RDX ?

Je commençai à écrire « Non, qu'est-ce que c'est? » Mais l'ordinateur s'éteignit subitement. Plus de batterie sans doute.

« Tata ! Il est où le chargeur ? » me mis-je a crier.

« Le quoi ? » me répondit-elle depuis la cuisine.

De toute évidence, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, et elle n'avait pas celui de cet ordinateur… Restant assis sur mon lit, fixant l'écran noir, je commençai à me dire que j'étais vraiment idiot. J'avais eu la possibilité de poser des questions personnelles sur mes parents à cette intelligence artificielle, et je ne l'avais pas fait… Il allait falloir que je trouve un chargeur, et vite ! Mais il pourrait aussi être une idée de visiter l'usine dont parlait mon père dans sa vidéo…

Le lendemain, je fis mon possible pour ne pas m'endormir en cours, ce qui fut bien plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Le repas arriva enfin, et je déjeunai avec Melvin, mon seul ami ici. Le problème, c'était que lui, pour le coup, c'était vraiment un gameur qui ne pensais qu'à jouer, jouer et encore jouer. Nos conversations étaient plutôt vides…

« Et alors que je finissais ma quête, je suis monté niveau 72 ! »

« C'est… hum… passionnant dis donc Melvin. » dis-je sans écouter, en espérant qu'il change de sujet.

« Et toi, t'as pas eu trop de souci à cause de Jean ? »

Je ne touchais pas à mon plat, le regard vide, répondant aux questions de mon ami sans être vraiment là, mon esprit étant resté dans l'ordinateur de la veille. Melvin avait les cheveux roux foncés, ce qui lui avait valu le pseudonyme de Ron, en hommage à la vieille saga _Harry Potter_ culte. Parfois je me disais que si ma vie était un roman, Melvin n'y juste tenu que le rôle du bon copain : assez sympa, mais pas très utile.

« Bof, je suis collé jusqu'à nouvel ordre… avec lui. On va faire des travaux d'intérêt général. »

« Et bah mon pauvre, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place ! »

« J'aimerais pas être à la mienne non plus. » répondis-je cyniquement.

Une jeune fille s'approcha de notre table, avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour ! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

Il était vraiment peu habituel que quelqu'un vienne se joindre à notre table, et encore moins une fille.

« Euh… bien sûr, fait comme chez toi » bredouilla «Ron ».

« Désolée de m'incruster, je suis nouvelle. » dit elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

C'était une adolescente typique, c'est-à-dire banale. Dotée de longs cheveux blonds, elle portait aussi une jupe rose des plus ordinaires Si je devais la décrire à un ami, j'aurais sans doute utilisé l'expression : « elle est gentille ». Parce que c'était tout ce qui ressortait d'elle. Elle devait être gentille et idiote, point final. Je remarquai alors une espèce de peluche en forme de personnage d'animé japonais qui était accrochée a son sac fuchsia. Sans doute le stéréotype de la fille japan-lover… Je méprisais totalement ce genre de personnes se croyant originales parce qu'elles dessinaient des mangas insipides, comme des centaines d'autres.

« Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire pour te retrouver dans cet enfer ? » demanda le gros rouquin.

Il était vrai que pour se retrouver à Kadic, il fallait vraiment le chercher. C'était un peu l'établissement de la dernière chance, le dernier endroit où on pouvait être accepté. Les gens ici étaient pour la plupart des cancres, ou des racailles de la pire espèce. Trouver une fille comme elle ici, c'était assez inattendu. La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants à la question, beaucoup plus qu'il ne serait normalement nécessaire.

« Eh bien… je rêve trop. Je passe mon temps à imaginer des histoires ou à dessiner au lieu de travailler. Mes parents pensent que ce n'est pas très bien, ils ont cherché une école plus adaptée, et me voilà ! Oh, mais je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Ambre, et vous ? »

Ah ! J'avais tout juste ! Melvin avait la bouche pleine, c'était donc à moi que revenait la lourde tâche des présentations.

« Moi c'est Antoine. Et lui là c'est Melvin. Mais tu peux l'appeler Ron. Je peux te demander ce qui te pousse à te joindre à deux cas sociaux comme nous ? »

J'aurais aimé rajouter « Et à interrompre notre conversation ? » mais je ne pense pas que cela aurait été gentil pour cette pauvre simplette d'esprit.

« Eh bien, les autres personnes ne me parlent pas vraiment ici, personne n'est comme moi. Je me suis dit que ceux qui subissent le même traitement seront sans doute plus sympathiques. Ah, et encore désolé si j'ai coupé votre discution… »

« Non, c'est pas grave. Dis Ron, t'as pas quelqu'un dans ta famille qui s'y connaît en vieille informatique ? »

Il finit d'avaler brillamment son déjeuner, avant de me répondre :

« Non désolé. Dans ma famille ils touchent pas du tout à ce genre de truc. » me dit il avant de bailler.

« Antoine, si tu veux je peux… je peux peut-être t'aider. » commença Ambre.

Je grognais mentalement à l'idée de laisser cette étrangère toucher à une de mes affaires. La sonnerie marquant le début des cours retentit, et tous les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter pour ne pas être en retard.

« On verra ça plus tard ! A plus vous deux ! » lançais-je d'un ton désintéréssé en me levant.

J'enfilai mon sac et me rendis vers la salle de mon prochain cours. Ce repas n'avait eu que peu d'intérêt de toute façon. J'espérais secrètement que cette Ambre ne revienne pas à notre table, la lenteur de ses deux neurones évidente la rendait indigne de manger avec nous. Je tolérais Melvin, parce que sous ses airs idiots, il m'avait déjà épaté avec quelques remarques intelligentes, mais je ne pouvais rien espérer de cette blondasse. Et hors de question de la laisser avoir entre les mains l'ordinateur de mon père ! Bon, plus que trois heures de cours, et ensuite ma première soirée de colle ! Tout un programme ! Et ensuite, j'allais faire un tour à l'usine en question…


	3. Chapitre 2 - Ambre et Ombre

**Chapitre Deux : Ambre et Ombre**

*Ambre*

Mon premier jour de cours. Mon premier échec, ou ma première réussite, il est trop tôt pour le dire. J'étais si excitée à propos de rencontrer d'autres personnes de mon âge, d'enfin ne plus craindre la solitude, de me faire des amis tout simplement. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai vécu seule. Cela n'a jamais été vraiment un problème, j'ai appris à vivre avec uniquement mes rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais. On appelle ça une utopie je crois. Ma mère est si exigeante sur les leçons de vocabulaire, si elle lisait ce journal intime, je pense qu'elle s'énerverait pour mon utilisation hésitante de ce mot que nous avons vu ensemble. Beaucoup pense que ne pas aller à l'école serait fabuleux. Et pendant longtemps, je l'ai cru aussi. Comment peut-on critiquer quand on ne connaît rien d'autre ? Je suis donc restée chez moi la plupart du temps, ma mère ayant eu une mauvaise expérience des établissements scolaires, ne voulait pas me faire subir la même chose. C'est très gentil mais… maintenant avec le recul, je pense que j'aurais préféré avoir le choix. Mais une enfant ne peut pas prendre de telles décisions, une enfant n'est pas assez responsable telles furent les arguments de ma mère pour me garder sous son aile.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été malheureuse, ce serait mentir, ce mode de vie, bien que particulier n'avait rien de désagréable durant les premières années. En tant qu'ancienne enseignante, elle savait comment me faire travailler, tout en me laissant m'amuser.

Et puis ce jour est arrivé. Je devais avoir dix ans. En regardant par la fenêtre, j'ai aperçu deux écoliers se rendant à l'école. D'abord, je commençai par les plaindre. Mais une obsession grandit en moi. Je les observai chaque matin, et me rendis vite compte qu'ils ne semblaient pas malheureux.

« Obligé d'aller à l'école ?! Ce lieu infâme ? Mais comment leurs parents pourraient être aussi méchants avec eux ? » Dis je a voix haute, comme pour convaincre un interlocuteur invisible.

Et c'est alors que quelqu'un me répondit. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment quelqu'un.

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ? »

Je me retournai doucement pour faire face à ce que beaucoup considérerait comme leur double maléfique : elle me ressemblait trait par trait, mais avait la peau grise, les cheveux noirs et un air infiniment plus énigmatique que moi.

« Qui… qui es tu ? »

Elle se rapprocha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis celle qui est la pour te donner un coup de pouce. Si tu tiens à me nommer, pourquoi pas Ombre ? »

Je reculai et trébuchai sur un livre pour finir sur le sol. Je ressentais comme un mélange de surprise, de peur et d'excitation. Je n'étais plus seule !

« Suis-je… suis-je folle ? »

Mon reflet éclata de rire.

« Toi, folle ? Pas que je sache. Juste différente. Car après tout, ce que l'on classe dans la catégorie folie n'est que ce qui est anormal et qu'on ne peut comprendre. »

« Je… je ne suis pas normale ? »

Elle se pencha au niveau de mon visage, toujours aussi souriante.

« De toute évidence, non. Si tu l'étais, tu serais dehors avec ces jeunes garçons. »

Je fis non de la tête.

« Tu mens ! C'est eux qui ont un problème, pas moi. J'ai une vie de rêve ! »

Elle éclata de rire, cela en devenait presque effrayant.

« Comment peux-tu savoir, si tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

Je trouvai l'idée finalement peu idiote. Pourquoi pas ne pas tenter, juste pour quelques jours, afin de satisfaire cette curiosité naissante ? J'allai donc aussitôt en faire part a ma mère, dont la réaction fut plus que surprenante. Elle s'énerva rapidement, se mettant dans un état dans lequel je ne l'avais jamais vue, me demandant où allais je donc chercher des idées pareilles, qu'elle se faisait suer pour me protéger et que je voulais tout réduire a néant. C'est ce jour la que j'ai compris qu'elle faisait ça uniquement par égoïsme. Elle ne voulait pas me protéger, elle voulait juste ne pas être seule. J'étais son dernier rempart contre l'abandon total de la part de ses proches. Et si je ne me battais pas, elle ne me laisserait jamais partir, du moins, d'après Ombre.

Ombre d'ailleurs ne cessa de m'accompagner a partir de ce jour. Elle devint ma confidente, ma conseillère, et surtout, ma première amie. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'existait pas, cela me gênait au début, mais elle dissipa rapidement mes craintes, me rassurant que :

« Si je suis dans ta tête, cela signifie que tu as une conversation avec toi-même tout a fait normal, juste que tu l'extériorise, où est le mal avec ça ? Considère-moi comme ta conscience ! »

Elle fut mon unique confidente, ayant une opinion sur tout et rien, me donnant des idées que seule je n'aurais jamais pu avoir, m'aidant dans mon objectif : quitter cette prison de verre. Mais plus je me rapprochai d'elle, plus je m'éloignais de ma mère, qui me servait autrefois d'amie. Elle se mit à boire de nouveau, je me sentis affreusement coupable. Mais là aussi, Ombre eut une réflexion :

« Le rôle des parents est de protéger leurs enfants. Pas l'inverse. Comptes-tu rester toute ta vie ici, occupant le rôle d'infirmière, de jouet et de chien d'appartement ? La vraie vie t'attend, Ambre. Et elle est derrière cette fenêtre. »

Ainsi convaincu par ma seconde partie, je commençai ma lutte pour gagner l'extérieur. On pourrait aussi appeler ça crise d'adolescence sans doute. Je ne voulais pas être trop méchante avec Maman, mais mon reflet me contredisait, me remettait sur la « bonne voix » selon elle. Le début fut une grève de la fin. Gandhi avait bien réussi à faire plier les anglais, j'étais donc confiante quand a mes chances de réussite. Mais… je n'ai tenu une semaine, après quoi je courus dans la cuisine manger en cachette. Ombre, debout devant moi, me lança en soupirant :

« Cela ne prouve qu'une chose : tu manques de conviction. Si tu veux rester enfermée toute ton adolescence, libre a toi. Mais tu vas rater quelque chose. »

Avalant un morceau de chocolat, je lui demandai :

« Dis Ombre… C'est comment dehors ? »

Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre, et regarda de l'autre cote d'un air mélancolique.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'y suis jamais allé, j'ai toujours été en toi tu sais. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu veux tellement qu'on y aille ? »

« Simple curiosité sans doute. Je suis tel un oiseau qui a grandis en captivité. Je veux sortir de ma cage sans vraiment savoir ce qui a dehors, mais si je ne tente pas, je ne connaîtrai rien d'autre. »

Il était étrange que ma « conscience » ressente des choses qui ne m'étais jamais apparut. Avant qu'elle apparaisse, vivre ici ne me déranger pas le moins du monde. Je lui fis alors la promesse de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour gagner l'extérieur. Et c'est la que la lutte commença réellement. Ma mère mis deux ans à céder. Pendant ce temps, je fus la pire enfant qui puisse exister, encouragée par mon reflet. Je ne travaillais plus, je ne l'aidais plus, allant jusqu'à ne plus lui parler du tout. Et au final…

« Ambre… je ne comprend pas… pourquoi fais tu ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ici avec moi, ta mère ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas ma mère. »

Les mots sortirent froidement de ma bouche. Je n'avais pas voulue le dire, pas comme. C'était resté si longtemps au fond de moi… Je savais qu'elle le prendrait mal si elle apprenait que je le savais.

« Comment… comment sais tu ? Peu importe. Tu as gagné. Savoure ta victoire. Tu iras au lycée Kadic, comme moi a ton âge. »

Cela aurait du me rendre si heureuse, mais il m'était impossible de simplement sourire. Je me rendais compte de ce que j'avais fait, et je culpabilisais. Mais ma conscience me dit alors de ne pas m'en faire, que dans la vie, il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices. Maman promis de m'inscrire après les vacances d'octobre. J'étais si excitée ! Je crois que je suis restée éveillé chaque nuit pour parler avec Ombre de mes espérances, de mes craintes a propos de ce nouveau départ. Elle me rassurait, m'assurant que tout se passerait bien, et j'ai finis par la croire.

Et le jour tant attendu arriva. Le matin, je fus debout à l'aube, prête et enthousiaste. Ma mère tenta une fois encore de me raisonner, mais je m'y étais préparée, ses arguments tombèrent a l'eau. J'insistai aussi pour aller en cours à pieds. Je fis mes premiers pas seule à l'extérieur. J'étais bien déjà sortit, mais la présence étouffante de Maman m'empêcher de pleinement profiter. L'air frais me caressait le visage, et j'entendais le chant des oiseaux du matin. C'était presque un rêve éveillé.

Sur le chemin, je croisai les deux enfants que j'avais observés pratiquement tout les matins avec fascination. J'accélérai le pas pour les rattraper, en leur lançant un joyeux :

« Bonjour ! C'est une très belle matinée, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement.

« Euh… ouais sans doute. »

Je ne comprenais pas ou était le problème, mère m'avait pourtant enseigné que la politesse était des plus importante !

« Cela va être mon premier jour a Kadic, et je suis un peu perdue, puis je vous accompagner jusqu'au collège, s'il vous plaît ? »

Les deux ados regardèrent, j'avais l'impression d'être un extra-terrestre.

« Ouais… si tu veux. »

Et sur le chemin, ils se remirent à parler de leur jeu en ligne. J'étais devenu totalement invisible ! Je tentai par deux fois de revenir dans la conversation, mais ils m'ignorèrent, purement et simplement ! Heureusement, nous arrivâmes au bout de quelques minutes à Kadic. Je signalai ma présence à un vieux surveillant qui devait bien avoir plus de la soixantaine.

« Ah, c'est toi la nouvelle. Ambre Delmas, c'est ca ? Et donc tu serai la fille d'Elizabeth Delmas ? »

« C'est ça. »

Il eut l'air surpris.

« Bizarre, tu lui ressemble pas du tout. Bon, viens, je vais te conduire à ta nouvelle classe. »

Je le suivi jusqu'à ma première heure de cours, mathématiques. Je trouvai ce pion assez grotesque, avec son pansement en plein milieu de la joue et son bandeau. Mais bon, rien ne pourrait détruire ma joie d'assister à un cours, un vrai. Avec un véritable professeur, et d'autres élèves. L'enseignante était une débutante, et ça se voyait vu le chahut omniprésent dans la salle. Elle tenta tout de même de calmer les élèves pour mon arrivée.

« Silence je vous pris ! Voila donc Ambre Delmas, votre nouvelle camarade de classe. Ambre, vous vous assiérez a cote de Steve. »

Elle me conduit jusqu'à ma table. Le dénommé Steve devait avoir redoublé plusieurs fois, car je lui trouvais un air étrangement adulte, alors que nous étions sensés avoir tous entre 15 et 16 ans. Il avait un piercing sur le nez, qui me rappelai celui des taureaux dans les dessins animes, et un tatouage disant « DEATH » sur la main droite ainsi que les cheveux en crête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais que la cohabitation aller être difficile. Le cours repris normalement, mon voisin ne cessait de me reluquer ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point.

« Tu n'aurais pas les notes des cours du mois de septembre pour que je rattrape ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et continua à me dévisager en souriant bêtement.

« Tu m'files ton num' ?»

Je tentai d'écouter le cours, et voila qu'il voulait me déconcentrer. Sans lui répondre, j'écris « Non » sur le bord de mon cahier.

« Vas y fait pas ta te-pu ! »

Je l'ignorai totalement. Le cours se termina rapidement. Je me dirigeai vers mon autre classe, mais il se trouver que Steve avait la même, car il me suivit.

« Eh ! Attend ! Ça te dirai de te faire un ciné un de ses jours ? »

Tentant de continuer mon chemin sans m'attarder, je lui répondis simplement avec un petit sourire gêné :

« Non merci. »

Le nouveau cours était Science et Vie de la Terre. J'allai me présenter à l'enseignant et cherchai une place libre. La seule disponible était à cote de ce lui… Ombre apparut à cote de moi. Évidement, personne d'autre ne pouvait la voir ou l'entendre.

« Je commence à croire qu'il le fait exprès, sois prudente Ambre. »

Je fis oui de la tête et allais m'asseoir. Ce jour la, on allait disséquer des grenouilles. Je savais que je risquai de vomir et donc me rendre ridicule dès le premier jour. Mon reflet me souffla alors :

« Laisse moi prendre le contrôle de ton corps, et tout ira bien. »

« C'est possible ça ? » demandais je à haute voix, en oubliant mon voisin si collant.

« Oui oui, ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire. »

Je fermais les yeux et…

*Ombre *

Hop ! A mon tour maintenant ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'en rêvais ! Ma première expérience dans le monde réelle fut... une dissection. Mais peu importait ! Le fait de pouvoir bouger pour de vrai, toucher pour de vrai... Même si c'était le cadavre d'un pauvre animal, ça m'était égal ! L'autre crétin étant totalement pas doué, ce fut a moi de faire tout le boulot… eh ben… Il continua à me dévisager, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Ambre. Mais j'étais beaucoup moins patiente, ça allait vite se terminer en effusion de sang s'il continuait !

« Tu vas te bouger au lieu de me mater ? »

Apparemment surpris par ce changement de ton de ma part, il se mit à travailler, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Enfin, il ne fit que des conneries que je dû corriger, pendant qu'il continuait à me regarder.

« Ah ouais… t'es vachement bonne en fait. »

Et il éclata de rire. Enfin, je devrais dire « gloussements » tant ça en été ridicule. Dans un élan de colère, j'enfonçai brusquement mon couteau de dissection pile entre deux de ses doigts, cela suffit à le calmer. Ambre pouvait se laisser faire si elle le souhaitait, mais pas moi !

« Bon, tu vas arrêter tes insinuations a la cons, si tu crois que je suis une fille facile, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil… ou peut-être autre chose si tu insistes. » dis je en pointant le deuxième couteau en direction de ses yeux, avec un grand sourire faussement innocent.

J'entendis la sonnerie qui fut comme une libération pour moi. Je me ruai vers la sortie et commençai à marcher dans le couloir quand…

*Ambre*

Enfin. Je ne savais pas qu'Ombre pouvait prendre le contrôle de mon corps, cela en était presque… effrayant ! Les deux autres heures de cours furent sans histoire, Steve n'ayant (heureusement) pas les mêmes horaires que moi. L'heure du repas arriva enfin, mais la question fut de trouver des gens avec qui déjeuner, je ne compter absolument pas manger seule.

« Laisse moi encore une fois le contrôle, et je trouverai une table ! »

Je l'ignorai totalement, déjà parce qu'en présence d'autres personnes, je ne pouvais lui répondre, et pour lui faire comprendre que sa place était limitée à celle de conscience, et que ce corps restait à moi. C'était donc au milieu d'une cafeteria que j'errais pour trouver des visages amicaux. Les moins agressifs que je trouvai furent ceux de deux geeks seuls prenant une table entière. Je fis mon meilleur sourire et demandai :

« Bonjour ! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

La conversation fut sympathique, même si j'eus le sentiment constant de les embarrasser. Surtout le blond à lunettes qui me semblait un peu hautain, alors que le petit rouquin m'étais très agréable.

L'après midi fut pire que tout. Je terminai les cours à six heures, et pendant tout ce temps, personne ne m'adressa la parole. Pas un petit mot, rien du tout. Même Ombre fut silencieuse, me boudant sans doute pour mon refus à l'heure du repas. Cela eut pour effet de me déprimer totalement… Je me retins de pleurer lors du dernier cours. Lorsque je sortis du collège, j'avais les yeux rouges. Je ne voulais pas que mère me vois comme ça, elle allai me faire la morale, avec la phrase typique : « Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! ». Je commençai donc à errer dans les rues de la ville. La nuit était déjà tombée. J'étais désormais sur un pont, devant une vieille usine.

« Ne sois pas triste Ambre… Demain sera mieux ! »

« Sans doute… »

Je m'assis sur un banc, suivit de près par Ombre. Je levai la tête et aperçue le rideau noir de la nuit, parsemé d'étoiles.

« C'est magnifique… »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle aussi occupée à observer ce spectacle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu..

*Ombre*

Qui suis-je réellement ? Suis simplement une petite voix dans la tête d'une ado ? Uniquement une conscience ? Non… je suis bien plus… Je contemplais le reflet de mon visage gris dans l'eau. L'expérience d'aujourd'hui m'avait prouvé que je n'étais pas qu'une amie imaginaire. Ambre, ce corps est aussi le mien. J'ai le droit d'exister !

*Ambre*

« Alors la nouvelle, on rêve ? »

Je me retournai. Ombre avait disparut. A sa place était apparut Steve et deux amis du même calibre.

« J'espère bien, parce nous du rêve, on va t'en donner ! »

Je reculai alors que les trois jeunes m'encerclaient. Mon cœur se mis à battre a toute vitesse.

J'étais seule, la nuit dans un coin désert, personne n'allait venir me sauver !

« Non ! Ne… ne m'approchez pas ! A l'aide ! »


	4. Chapitre 3 - Exploration

**Chapitre Trois : Exploration en collaboration**

*Antoine*

Il était désormais évident que mon cerveau était hors du commun. Ma rapidité de compréhension, mon génie… tout cela était dans mes gènes, c'était évident. J'étais la crème de la crème en informatique, mathématiques et toute autre matière en lien avec la science. Alors franchement, pourquoi m'imposer a moi, le génie qui allait tout révolutionner, l'ingrate tâche de nettoyer la cafétéria ?! Mais c'était loin d'être le pire : j'étais forcé de le faire avec Jean, cet imbécile qui était l'exemple type de tout ce que je détestais. Croyait-il que parce qu'il savait mettre les rieurs de son côté, cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'intéressant, d'intelligent ? Pour les quelques moments de gloire qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il allait payer le prix fort : une vie misérable à la rue. Il était évident que c'était la seule destinée qui l'attendait.

Cette situation était déjà déshonorante à l'extrême, et on pouvait facilement penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas être pire. C'était faux, elle pouvait l'être.

« Plus vite les jeunes ! Moi à votre âge quand j'étais de corvée de ménage à l'armée, j'allais quoi, quatre fois plus vite ! »

Assit sur une chaise nous observait un vieux surveillant sénile qui aurait sans doute dû partir à la retraite depuis longtemps. Il avait dû se tromper dans ses cotisations ou quelque chose du genre vu à quel point il était stupide. Et qu'est ce qu'il m'énervait avec ses histoires creuses et totalement fausses... Je savais que beaucoup de ceux qui avaient eu une vie morne et vide d'intérêts s'inventaient des aventures imaginaires, je veux dire, c'était compréhensible mais là, c'en était maladif ! J'étais au bord du désespoir. Tant d'absurdités en une seule journée, c'était trop pour mon remarquable esprit.

« Vous avez fait l'armée a quinze ans m'sieur ? » demanda Jean.

Je lançai un regard noir à ce crétin, un regard qui voulait facilement dire : « Mais ne lui pose pas d'autre questions triple idiot ! Il va encore nous raconter sa vie pendant une heure ! », mais bien évidement, ce fut sans compter sur la bêtise naturelle de ce macaque en tenue de sport, qui me répondit fort élégamment par un doigt d'honneur discret.

« Oui… mais je préfère ne pas en parler. »

Normal, puisque ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il fallait penser à redescendre sur Terre au passage !

« Allez m'sieur, on est là pour encore deux heures, et vu votre âge, vous devriez avoir des centaines d'histoires à nous raconter ! »

Et ça allait être repartit pour un tour ! Une envie de hurler de rage me tenaillait, mais je me retins, condamné à écouter le dialogue totalement inintéressant de ces deux primates.

« Tu insinues que je suis vieux, Schmidt ? D'ailleurs, toi le blond, ton nom est bien Belpois, non ? »

Je hochai la tête vaguement, n'écoutant qu'à moitié, mais profitant de ces quelques minutes de repos pour m'asseoir. Ces tâches ménagères indignes de ma qualité me fatiguaient rapidement.

« Ouais, tu lui ressemble beaucoup… même s'il était pas aussi prétentieux. »

En temps normal, je me serais insurgé en entendant le mot « prétentieux ». Je n'étais pas « prétentieux », j'étais juste conscient de mes capacités et j'agissais en conséquences. Mais la mention de mon père m'avait à vrai dire intrigué. Je savais que lui aussi avait été scolarisé à Kadic… se pourrait-il que ce vieillard l'ait rencontré ?

«Jérémie Belpois si je me souviens bien… Des élèves comme ça, on les oublie pas. »

Cette fois, le pion avait capté toute mon attention. Je me relevais d'un bond avant de demander rapidement :

« Vous avez connu mon père quand il était à Kadic ? »

Je faisais un calcul mental dans ma tête. Papa avait sans doute été ici il y a… au moins 25-27 ans. Était-il véritablement possible que ce surveillant soit si âgé et travaille encore ?

« Ouais… Il avait tout le temps l'air de manigancer quelque chose avec les autres de sa bande. J'ai même fait un rêve dans lequel j'affrontais des monstres avec eux ! »

Et il termina sa dernière phrase par un rire gras qui s'étouffa dans une quinte de toux. Je me doutais depuis longtemps qu'il manquait une case à ce pion, mais maintenant, j'en étais sûr. Il ne devait vraiment plus avoir toute sa tête. Mais d'un autre coté j'avais une seconde occasion rêvée de connaître mes parents plus en détail. Non pas que ça m'intéressait mais... Si, en fait, après la découverte d'Alpha, je devais avouer que je commençais à être plus que désireux d'en savoir plus sur cette partie obscure de l'histoire de ma famille.

« D'ailleurs, tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ? J'aimerais bien lui parler. Discuter avec de vieux élèves, ça ne me ferait que du bien ! »

L'air soudain grave, je baissai la tête car de mauvais souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire.

« Mon père n'est plus de ce monde. »

Le pion s'arrêta de rire et son visage s'assombrit.

« Oh… je vois. Désolé, p'tit. Ça me fait de la peine de l'apprendre. »

Il resta quelques minutes immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. L'annonce du décès de mon père l'avait vraiment bouleversé. Il se tourna vers moi et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose mais ne cessait d'oublier ce qu'il voulait dire. Il respira un grand coup et finit par déclarer sur un ton faussement détaché :

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, je viendrai vous chercher dans deux heures. Et pour éviter que Schmitt tente une escapade, je vais verrouiller la porte. Au fait, moi c'est Jim, si t'as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. »

Il s'appuya sur sa canne pour se relever et quitta la cafétéria en boitant. J'entendis le cliquetis significatif du verrouillage. La conversation m'avait intrigué… Au final, je ne savais rien de mes parents. Seulement ce que tata Iva voulait bien me dire. Et par conséquent, je ne saurais jamais qui ils étaient vraiment, mais je pouvais au moins tenter de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Après tout, j'avais toujours eu de mon père une image de raté , mais peut-être que j'étais trop rapide dans mon jugement. Peut-être que je devais essayer d'en savoir plus avant de décider d'avoir du mépris pour lui. Pour cela, je devais absolument faire marcher ce vieil ordinateur. En attendant, je pouvais toujours aller faire un tour à l'usine, mais avec toutes ces retenues, j'allais devoir attendre un peu. Mon emploi du temps était surchargé.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Jean qui commençait à tenter d'ouvrir toutes les portes.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?» m'écriais-je.

Il me lança un regard noir, avant de répondre froidement :

« Hors de question que je reste ici. »

Ce Jim avait eu raison de se méfier d'une évasion ! Non mais franchement, s'il faisait quoi que ce soit, j'allais être moi aussi tenu pour responsable ! Et ça signifiait… ça signifiait le renvoi définitif ! Il s'arrêta sur une vieille porte au fond.

« Celle là je peux la crocheter. »

Il sortit une espèce d'épingle de sa poche et commença à le glisser dans la serrure. Il ne comptait tout de même pas réellement… _Clic !_ La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, mais aucune lumière ne se mit en marche. Et sans un mot, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, utilisant son portable comme lampe torche. Il allait me laisser seul… dans ce self vide… la nuit ? Je croyais que même explorer un tunnel avec mon pire ennemi était plus agréable. Après tout… s'il s'en allait, mon avenir à Kadic tombait à l'eau, donc autant l'accompagner. Je me mis donc à lui crier :

« Attends ! Je viens avec toi ! »

Il haussa les épaules et ferma la porte derrière moi. Oui, bon, je l'admets, j'étais mort de trouille. Mais Jean était assez débrouillard, il pourrait toujours nous sortir des situations les plus critiques, malgré sa stupidité. Sans voir quoique ce soit, je sentais que le sol devenait vaseux, et l'odeur me faisait penser à des égouts… Ou alors à un lieu où personne n'était allé pendant longtemps… Bizarre pour un passage partant de la cafétéria… Quelqu'un avait bien dû la remarquer, non ?

J'aperçus un rat aux yeux rouges et frissonna. Si quelque chose nous arrivait, qui viendrait nous aider ? Personne. Personne n'entendrait nos hurlements de terreur. Nous serions condamnés à mourir seuls dans la pénombre.

Heureusement, une échelle menant à une plaque d'égout apparut. Pour moi, ce fut un immense soulagement. Traitez-moi de trouillard si ça vous amuse. Nous sortîmes de cet endroit malodorant, et je me rendis compte que le passage débouchait droit devant la fameuse usine abandonnée. Franchement, un coup de chance pareil, ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Il faisait déjà nuit, on avait dû rester plus longtemps en retenue que je ne le pensais. En tout cas, c'était parfait, j'allais pouvoir visiter ce lieu étrange dès maintenant !

« Ne me remercie pas surtout. » fit Jean à côté de moi.

Il avait sorti un briquet de sa poche et se roulait une cigarette avec un vieux pot à tabac. Voilà qui expliquait la pestilence qui l'entourait toujours ! De nos jours, plus personne ne fumait. Personne n'était assez stupide pour s'auto-empoisonner de la sorte… Oups, j'oubliais à quel point ce primate était rempli de bêtise…

« Te remercier de quoi ? » lui fis-je en prenant mon air le plus narquois. « De nous faire virer tous les deux du lycée de la dernière chance ? Quitte à rater ta vie, t'étais obligé d'emporter quelqu'un avec toi dans ta chute ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa une fumée en sortir avant de me répondre.

« Putain, mais relax mec. Les heures de colles sont jamais aussi longue, Jim nous a gardé bien trop longtemps. On devrait être sorti depuis quoi… une heure au moins. Il va rien nous arriver. »

C'était vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à vérifier combien de temps les retenues devaient durer… et que j'avais trouvé celle d'aujourd'hui anormalement interminable. Finalement tout allait bien. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je m'étais rendu compte que les horaires avaient été dépassé et ça passerait tout seul.

« Tu arriveras à retrouver ton chemin tout seul le geek ? »

Il me cherchait encore. Le fou. L'inconscient. N'avait-il rien apprit de ce matin ? N'avait-il pas comprit qu'il ne fallait pas me provoquer de la sorte ? En plus de ça, je venais de me taper quatre heures à faire le ménage dans une cantine complètement dégueulasse par sa faute, et il en remettait une couche ?! J'étais trop exténué pour chercher à me contrôler, alors sans réfléchir je lui sautais dessus en m'écriant :

« Et toi l'abruti, t'arrivera à me parler avec un peu plus de respect ?!»

Même s'il était beaucoup plus fort et imposant que moi, il ne s'y était pas attendu et il tombât à la renverse.

« T'es sérieux ? Je te proposais de te raccompagner si t'avais pas compris ! » cracha t-il en se relevant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air content. A vrai dire, c'était la deuxième fois en une journée que je le ridiculisais. Le problème était qu'à chaque fois, j'avais pu profiter d'un certain effet de surprise… Ce n'était plus le cas. Il était désormais debout devant moi, et en combat à la loyal, il allait sans le moindre doute avoir l'avantage. Alors que je cherchais un moyen de me sortir de cette situation désespérée, un hurlement d'effroi retentit.

« Non ! Ne… ne m'approchez pas ! A l'aide ! »

Jean et moi eûmes le même réflexe de nous retourner pour voir une jeune fille se faire agresser par trois espèces de… racailles, je ne trouvais pas de mot plus élégant pour les décrire. La fille en question était la Japan-Lover de ce midi, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de son nom. Étant frêle et fragile physiquement, je ne comptais pas bouger le petit doigt pour elle. Après tout, sortir avec une jupe aussi voyante en pleine nuit… elle cherchait les ennuies... Donc vous l'aurez compris, pour moi elle ne faisait que récolter ce qu'elle avait semer. Mais Jean avait apparemment un esprit plus chevaleresque que moi, car il posa son sac sur le sol et se rua sur le plus imposant des agresseurs.

« Qu'est ce que… Ouaaaah ! » fit-il en tombant sur le sol, cognant son crâne vide sur le béton.

Le pseudo leader du groupe semblait à la fois surpris et en colère. Il rugit :

« C'est toi, Jean ? Franchement, de quoi tu te mêles ? »

Ils détournèrent leur attention de la jeune fille pour se concentrer sur mon rival. Rapidement, ils l'encerclèrent. Jean avait beau être assez imposant, ce n'était rien face à ses potentiels adversaires. Pourtant, il resta impassible et déclara calmement mais avec une certaine sévérité dans la voix :

« Steve, tu dépasse les bornes. Que tu voles le sac à des vieilles, j'en ai rien à foutre. Que tu ailles crier sur les toits que t'es le plus fort du quartier parce que t'as envoyé un sixième à l'hôpital, ça aussi, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais attaquer une jeune fille sans défense, ça va trop loin. »

Si combat il devait y avoir, je ne tenais vraiment pas à m'en mêler. Ils avaient l'air tous très violents, peut-être même plus que Jean. La brute épaisse s'apprêtait à répondre, quand une voix sortit de derrière lui.

« Qui a dit que j'étais sans défense ? »

Et paf ! Un coup de livre d'histoire dans la tête, ça calme. Le dénommé Steve, pourtant assez costaud, s'écroula sur le sol. L'adolescente en profita pour lui donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre avec une détermination à faire froid dans le dos. Étais-ce vraiment la jeune fille timide qui était venu à ma table ce midi ? Jean fini même par l'arrêter en bredouillant, lui aussi surpris par ce revirement de situation :

« Je… je pense qu'il a eu son compte. Tu peux t'arrêter, hein.»

La blonde s'éloigna de sa victime avec un certain dédain, sans même lui adresser un autre regard. Il se releva, le nez ensanglanté. Ah, elle n'avait pas visé que le ventre apparemment. Ses deux compères le regardaient bouche bée. Ils n'avaient pas dû s'attendre à voir leur leader se faire ainsi maîtriser par une fille.

« Je suis trop crevé aujourd'hui, mais Jean, je te ferai la peau. » Il pointa du doigt la gagnante du combat. « Et toi fait gaffe. J'te casserais ton p'tit cul ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et eut un grand sourire.

« Ah oui ? Viens, essaie pour voir !»

Elle fit un pas en avant vers lui. Il se mit à reculer, essayant maladroitement de cacher la panique qui se lisait facilement sur son visage.

« Venez les gars, on se casse. »

Il ajouta d'autres mots élégants que je ne répéterai pas avant de partir avec ses deux amis.

« Eh bah ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Bien joué ! Moi c'est Jean, et toi ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire gêné et tenta désespérément d'enlever le sang de la couverture de son livre d'histoire, tout en répondant timidement :

« M… merci. Je m'appelle Ambre. »

C'était ma foi fort étrange. Voilà qu'elle était redevenue toute timide, juste après avoir réussi à faire fuir une brute qui faisait deux fois son épaisseur. Était-il possible de changer de caractère a ce point en si peu de temps ?

« Jean, pour te servir. » dit l'autre abruti en faisant une espèce de révérence ridicule. Pensait-il que ça le rendait cool ? C'était plus risible qu'autre chose.

« Enchantée. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. » dit-elle en rougissant. Elle ressemblait à une tomate à présent. Certaines personne aurait trouvé ça mignon, à mes yeux c'était d'un pathétique.

Jean se roula une autre cigarette en riant d'un air débile. Je n'hallucinais pas, il était bel et bien en train de la draguer. J'étais devenu quoi, la troisième roue ?

« Mon aide ? Tu plaisantes, tu t'es débrouillée comme une pro ! T'as pris des cours de krav maga ? »

Et elle rougit de plus belle… C'était insupportable. Je détestais Jean et cette fille m'importait peu. Je n'avais aucune raison à rester les regarder roucouler ensemble. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'usine, prêt à en finir ce soir.

« Attends Antoine ! Où vas-tu ? » me demanda la jeune fille.

Jean eut l'air surpris, l'interrogea :

« Tu le connais ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas, tentant de me rejoindre. J'étais déjà loin devant, prêt à entrer dans ce bâtiment.

« Où... où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Je soupirai. Je me voyais dans l'obligation de lui fournir des explications pour espérer qu'elle me laisse en paix.

« Je vais explorer cette usine. »

Étant enfin parvenu à portée de la poignée de l'entrée, je tirai dessus de toutes mes forces, en vain. Elle était verrouillée. Jean nous avait rejoint, un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

« Alors, on est bloqué le geek ? C'est pas ton ordi qui va te l'ouvrir la porte là ! »

Je le regardais en grognant.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Tu devrais être plus gentil avec celui qui pourrais te permettre dans cette usine qui t'intéresse tellement ! » lança t-il en gloussant.

J'écarquillais les yeux. C'était vrai qu'il avait pu me montrer ses talents de crochetage lorsque nous étions bloqué dans la cantine… mais pouvait-il vraiment ouvrir une porte aussi ancienne et lourde ?

« Demande moi gentiment et je le fais. »

Cela valait peut-être le coup d'essayer, mais cela lui signifiait lui être redevable, et ça m'était insupportable. C'était par conséquent hors de question.

« Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Ah ouais ? Ben vas-y. Épate nous. »

Il resta là à me fixer avec son air confiant et insupportable. Ambre était à ses côtés, hésitante.

« Antoine… pourquoi veux-tu aller là dedans ? »

Je réfléchis un instant pour me trouver une excuse valable, sans succès. Faute de quoi, je répondis simplement :

« Ça ne concerne que moi et mes parents. »

Bizarrement, cela sembla lui convenir. Elle s'adressa à Jean de sa petite voix.

« Antoine a l'air d'avoir de véritable raisons pour vouloir rentrer là-dedans. Et s'il n'ose pas vous le demander, je vais le faire. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît lui ouvrir ? »

Mais pour qui elle se prenait ? Si je n'avais pas voulu de l'aide de Jean, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle la réclame à ma place ! Voulait-elle aussi figurer sur ma liste noire ? Ses yeux doux et sa jupe rose durent suffire à convaincre Jean, car il déclara à mon attention :

« Tu vois le bigleux, c'est comme ça qu'il faut demander. »

Et il s'approcha de la porte. J'avais une envie soudaine de lui barrer la route et de l'envoyer paître mais… je devais admettre que sans lui, mon expédition s'arrêtait là. Haussais les épaules en soupirant, lui laissant le passage vers la porte. Il s'en approcha et fit… ce qu'il avait fait dans le réfectoire.

« Un vrai cambrioleur. » fit Ambre de sa voix discrète.

« Me rappelle pas mes mauvaises années. » lui répondit Jean avec un clin d'œil.

Ne prêtant pas attention à ce flirt absurde, j'attendais en me frottant les pouces d'impatience. C'était un de mes nombreux tics nerveux. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent interminable, l'entrée s'ouvrit dans un bruit lourd et métallique. A la vue de ce hall sombre et peu accueillant, un doute m'assaillit. Étais-je vraiment prêt à m'aventurer tout seul là dedans ?

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour rentrer ? » s'exclama Jean.

« Tu comptes... venir avec moi ? » bafouillais-je, extrêmement surpris.

« Explorer des vieilles battisses en ruines la nuit, c'était un de mes passe-temps favoris au collège. Et puis ça nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance ! »

Cette dernière phrase ne m'était bien évidemment pas adressée. Si Jean voulait venir, c'était pour continuer à passer du temps avec l'autre cruche. D'un côté ça m'arrangeait car je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller là dedans sans être accompagné, même par lui. Je m'apprêtai à entrer dans l'usine mais il me barra le passage avec un petit sourire.

« Les dames d'abord, Antoine ! »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énervait ! Mais bon, je n'avais pas le choix. Ambre fut donc la première à rentrer, suivie de près par son chevalier servant. Les trois quarts du bâtiment étaient juste un immense entrepôt, remplis de caisse vide. Impossible de trouver un interrupteur, l'exploration allait donc continuer dans le noir, avec pour seules lumières celles de nos téléphones. Personne n'osait parler, le moindre craquement nous faisait tous sursauter, y compris le « beau gosse » qui devait avoir aussi peur que moi. On arriva finalement à un vieux monte-charge.

« Bon. » déclara le chevalier servant. « Je crois qu'on ira pas plus loin. Cet ascenseur n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. »

Je tentai tout de même, et appuyai deux fois sur le gros bouton rouge, en vain. Il fallait se faire à l'évidence, on n'allait rien trouver de plus. Mon père avait juste eu envie d'aller explorer une usine étant jeune, voilà tout. Fin de l'histoire. Mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à rebrousser chemin, toutes les lampes de l'usine se mirent en marche, au même moment. Nous furent tous éblouis, et lorsque notre vision revint a la normale, la grille du monte charge était ouverte… comme une invitation.

« Qu'est… qu'est ce… qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demandai-je courageusement.

« Bah on y va, qu'est ce que tu crois, chiffe molle ! » me lança le primate du groupe.

« Je suis d'accord,on ne va pas rebrousser chemin maintenant… si ? » approuva Ambre.

C'était moi qui était à l'origine de cette escapade, ça n'allait pas trop le faire si je me mettais à vouloir abandonner ici. Et malgré ma peur, j'étais vraiment très curieux de savoir ce qui nous attendait. Nous entrâmes donc doucement dans l'ascendeur.

« On monte ou on descend ? » interrogeai-je.

« On monte. » trancha Jean, sans hésiter.

Je pensais soudainement à quitter le monte-charge, et à partir très loin, comme par exemple dans mon lit. Mais bon trop tard, Jean avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton. L'ascenseur se mit en marche. Qu'allions nous découvrir ?


	5. Chapitre 4 - Avatars virtuels

**Chapitre Quatre : Avatars Numériques**

*Ambre*

Les quelques secondes de voyage dans cet ascenseur passèrent comme des heures. Jean et Antoine se jaugeaient mutuellement du regard, un peu comme chien et chat. Je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là. C'était dommage qu'ils se détestent autant, car je trouvais que par leurs différences ils se complétaient plutôt bien. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps, ça allait évoluer. Je l'espérais de tout coeur. Je ne les connaissais que depuis aujourd'hui, mais je les aimais bien. Ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus gentils que les deux garçons de ce matin, ou encore de Steve. Ombre avait eu raison de me dire de garder espoir. D'ailleurs, Ombre…

Elle était juste à côté de moi, restant silencieuse. Je n'avais plus entendu le son de sa voix depuis qu'elle avait fait fuir Steve en classe. Elle avait bien repris possession de mon corps pour les mêmes raisons par la suite, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle m'adressait à nouveau la parole. D'ailleurs… ça m'inquiétait un peu qu'elle puisse comme ça me diriger sans que j'aie mon mot à dire… La première fois, j'avais été consentante et cela avait été une sensation très particulière, mais extrêmement douce. Un peu comme penser toucher un miroir, se rendre compte qu'il était en réalité composé d'eau et le traverser. En revanche, la seconde fois avait été très désagréable. J'avais eu l'impression d'être expulsée de mon propre corps. Je savais qu'elle avait fait ça car la situation avait été urgente mais… si à l'avenir elle pouvait éviter, ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment.

Et puis elle était devenu étrange, ne me parlant que très peu, alors que j'avais pourtant atteint son objectif ! Notre objectif ! Aller dans un collège normal avait été notre vœu le plus cher, que pouvait-elle vouloir maintenant ? Elle était comme ma sœur… la voir comme ça me faisait souffrir… Et en même temps, si elle n'avait pas pris le contrôle quand Steve nous avait attaquées, le pire aurait pu arriver… Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

Heureusement, la double porte s'ouvrit enfin. Un spectacle assez inattendu nous attendait. Une salle sphérique avec un ordinateur proche du centre, et un seul siège. Antoine fut le premier à sortir du monte-charge, pour s'approcher de l'écran. Personne n'avait dû venir ici depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, tant la poussière recouvrant le sol et le clavier était en quantité. Mais quel était donc cet endroit ? La journée allait être plus riche en péripéties que prévu !

« On est où là, dans le laboratoire d'un savant fou ? » fit Jean pour détendre l'atmosphère.

On était tous les trois un peu tenu. Sa blague tomba à plat, ni Antoine, ni moi ne réagirent.

Toujours sans rien dire, le génie aux cheveux blonds appuya sur une touche au hasard. L'écran s'alluma, avec un message d'erreur _« Erreur N332 : Impossible de charger l'holomap, veuillez réessayer ultérieurement»._ L'ordinateur semblait à la fois futuriste et rétro, totalement en avance sur son temps, et sans doute très compliqué. La perspective de tenter de comprendre cette machine inconnue m'excitait beaucoup, l'informatique étant un de mes domaines de prédilection avec le dessin.

« Sérieusement Antoine, on est où ? » demanda Jean, cette fois beaucoup plus sérieusement.

« J'en sais rien. Mon père a dû venir ici… C'était peut-être là-dessus qu'il travaillait, un genre de projet ultra secret… » répondit le blondinet, pensif. Il ne nous regardait plus, et ses yeux allaient d'un endroit de la pièce à un autre, ne sachant vraiment où porter son attention.

« Ou alors c'est juste l'interface de gestion de l'usine. » rajouta l'autre jeune homme d'un ton blasé.

J'exclus mentalement l'idée du jeune homme, non pas qu'elle était peu crédible, mais juste parce que se serait extrêmement décevant ! Je décidais donc de rajouter mon petit grain de sel.

« Je ne pense pas. » commençai-je. « Ça a l'air trop… complexe. »

Antoine avait l'air d'être dans un état second, à tout vouloir toucher, observer et sûrement comprendre. Il finit par décider de descendre l'échelle du coin de la pièce, sans nous dire un mot. Il voulait sans doute être seul. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, bien décidée à décortiquer cet engin. Un autre message apparut brusquement : « Date de dernière utilisation 22/03/2019 ». Cela faisait donc treize ans que personne n'était venu ici. Jean avait sa tête par dessus mon épaule et regardait ce que je faisais.

« Tu y comprends quelque chose ? »

« Il est un peu trop tôt pour le dire. J'ai quelques connaissances dans le domaine, mais ça ne ressemble à rien que j'ai déjà vu. »

Je me mis à parler en termes très techniques et mit un bon bout de temps à remarquer qu'il ne m'écoutait plus et se contentait de me regarder en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandais-je timidement. Je devais à nouveau être rouge comme une pivoine…

« Rien. Je me disais que t'étais vraiment spéciale comme fille. » Puis il rajouta comme pour se rattraper, il rajouta rapidement : « Dans le bon sens du terme hein ! »

Se pouvait-il que… je l'intimidais ? J'étais tellement habituée à être gênée par les autres que je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être réciproque. C'était… étrange, ça aussi comme sensation. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que je finisse par changer de sujet.

« Tu sais, j'avais vraiment peur de ce premier jour de cours, mais si c'est tout les jours comme ça, ce n'est pas si mal. »

Il s'assit sur le sol, toujours souriant.

« Aujourd'hui est plutôt exceptionnel parce qu'on on s'ennuie pas mal normalement. Moi non plus ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire plus d'exploration comme ça. »

« Vous connaissez depuis longtemps, Antoine et toi ? »

« On a fait tout le collège ensemble. Et en fait, on se connaît pas vraiment. »

« Je suis sûr que si vous passiez plus de temps ensemble, vous deviendriez amis ! D'ailleurs, on devrait faire plus de sortie tout les trois ! » déclarai-je.

« Peut-être. Mais bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que je commence à chercher un job pour quand j'aurais 16 ans, et je dois m'occuper de ma petite sœur. »

Finalement, sous ses allures de « mec populaire et cool » il était quelqu'un d'assez responsable. C'était surprenant comment beaucoup de personne cachaient leur véritable caractère. Étais-ce aussi le cas d'Antoine ? Et dans ce cas, sous son masque d'antipathie, que se cachait-il ? Quelque chose me disait que c'était quelqu'un de sensible. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai la façon dont Ombre me regardait. C'était un regard effrayant, rempli d'une colère que je ne connaissais pas. Elle semblait bouillonner de me voir discuter avec mon nouvel ami. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi énervée ? Pourquoi allait-elle aussi mal ?

« Jean ! Viens voir ! »

C'était la voix d'Antoine, elle venait de l'étage du bas. L'adolescent se tourna vers moi et me fis signe de le suivre.

« Il ne m'a pas appelé, ça veut dire que je dois rester ici. » fis-je simplement pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à mon tour d'être seule.

« Si tu veux. »

Il haussa les épaules et descendit par l'échelle. J'arrivais peu à peu à mieux cerner ce drôle de personnage. Il était franc dans sa façon d'être et de voir les choses. Le simple fait qu'il n'insiste pas pour que je l'accompagne et qu'il respecte mon choix de rester à l'arrière était agréable. J'attendais d'être sûre qu'il soit bien loin pour faire face à celle que seule moi pouvais voir. Celle qui n'existait qu'à mes yeux

Une fois qu'il était bien descendu, je faisais face à ma conscience. Depuis toujours, nous nous disions tout. Il était temps de rétablir cette tradition. Je voulais que nous soyons heureuse toutes les deux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ombre ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je réfléchis. J'en ai pas le droit ? » me répondit-elle avec une immense agressivité qui me fit sursauter.

Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Elle avait toujours été comme un ange gardien, à veiller sur moi, me conseiller et même depuis aujourd'hui me protéger. Quand j'étais triste, elle me rassurait. Quand j'allais mal, elle me réconfortait. Mais qu'étais-je censée faire maintenant que c'était elle qui souffrait ?

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. » dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » rugit-elle.

Et dans son accès de rage, elle prit le contrôle de mon bras et envoya valser une pile de composant électronique sur le sol. Cette fois elle allait trop loin !

« Tu… tu vas tout de suite te c-calmer !» m'écriais-je en bafouillant.

Je m'étais levée et je transpirais. Je ne m'étais jamais autant énervée de ma vie. Et jamais je n'aurais cru un jour me disputer avec celle qui m'avais guidée jusque là. Cependant, c'était une magnifique journée et je ne voulais pas que sa tête de blasée gâche tout.

« J'ai compris. Je m'en vais. »

Et sans rajouter un mot, elle disparut. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Aussitôt, un immense sentiment de culpabilité m'envahissait. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi… et alors que c'était à son tour d'avoir besoin d'aide, je la repoussais. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Ombre ? » demandais-je doucement.

Pas de réponse. Elle allait revenir. Peut-être. Je l'espérais. Je me tournai vers l'écran, une étincelle de défi dans les yeux. Bon, à nous deux l'ordinateur ! On allait voir ce que tu avais dans le microprocesseur ! J'essayais plusieurs manipulations et plein de données totalement incompréhensibles firent apparition sur l'écran. Je m'arrêtais de pianoter sur le clavier pour observer cet étrange phénomène, et sans que je retouche à quoi que ce soit, un étrange programme se mit en route. Il était intitulé : "virtualisation".

*Antoine*

Jean mit du temps à me rejoindre à l'étage du dessous. La blondasse ne l'avait pas suivi, c'était parfait. Je l'avais appelé car j'avais besoin que quelqu'un d'autre observe cet étage encore plus surprenant que le précédent et me livre ses réflexions. Je n'avais pas choisi l'autre niaise car je doutais qu'elle soit en capacité de faire le moindre commentaire intéressant. Ceci dit, Jean non plus, mais un seul abruti était amplement suffisant. Deux, c'était un peu trop. Les bêtises qu'il allait sortir allait mettre en valeur les formidables théories que mon cerveau n'allait pas tarder à élaborer. Il fut tout aussi surpris que moi quand il vit ces trois cylindres jaunes. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que c'était. Mais qu'était donc venu faire mon père ici ? Je commençai à me croire dans un film de science-fiction…

« Ouah c'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Non, absolument aucune. » déclarais-je froidement.

Je pénétrai dans l'un de ses sarcophages de fer. Jean en fit de même avec un autre, tentant comme moi de comprendre l'utilité de ces engins.

« C'est p'têtre une plate-forme de téléportation. » s'écria mon rival.

Je soupirai devant tant de bêtise. Après il allait me sortir quoi, une machine a voyager dans le temps ? Non mais franchement des fois… Ça ressemblait plus à… Les portes des cylindres se refermèrent soudainement, nous enfermant à l'intérieur.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » hurla Jean.

Nous avions été stupides… rentrer a l'intérieur sans tenir en compte du danger que cela pouvait représenter… J'essayais d'ouvrir les portes de force, mais impossible ! Je tentai tout de même de trouver une solution, et de garder mon calme.

« Ambre à dû accidentellement déclencher ça… on n'a vraiment pas de chance que ça tombe pile au moment ou on était a l'intérieur… » commentais-je.

Je tremblais. Et je pleurais. Mais quelle idiote ! Quelle idiote ! Je savais que j'aurais dû venir ici seul ! Une lumière s'illumina sous mes pieds. Je me mis à crier, le plus fort que je pouvais. Bordel, je ne voulais pas mourir ! C'était trop tôt ! Je n'avais rien accomplis, rien fait… j'étais comme mon père, même pire ! Je me sentais comme aspiré par le plafond… Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais surprenant. Tout devint blanc et…

Je tombai sur le sol moussu. Ma vue était partiellement flou. Lorsqu'elle revint totalement, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans une forêt… mais elle ne semblait pas réelle, sans doute par le fait qu'elle était composée de plateformes volantes dans le ciel. Les couleurs aussi semblaient… trop vives, trop saturées… Je ne saurais comment décrire précisément.

« On est où ? »

La voix venait de derrière moi. Un être ayant un visage proche de celui de Jean, mais portant une armure digne du Moyen-âge se tenait devant moi. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une sorte de lance.

« Jean ? C'est toi ? Tu t'es cru dans Excalibur ou quoi ? »

« Et toi, tu t'es cru dans Avatar ? »

« Comment ça ? »

En regardant mes mains, je découvrais qu'elles étaient bleues ! Totalement bleues ! Je portais aussi un casque vraiment étrange, le genre qu'on portait quand on faisait de la moto au début du XXIème siècle. Le plus surprenant devait être l'épée avec un halo lui aussi bleu et à l'allure surnaturel, accrochée à ma ceinture. Mes cheveux blonds semblaient être désormais blanc et assez long… Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ici ?

« Antoine ? Jean ? Vous m'entendez ? »

C'était la voix d'Ambre, toujours aussi agaçante. Mais elle venait de partout et nulle part à la fois.

« Ambre ! Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé ? » l'interrogea l'autre idiot.

« Je ne sais pas… tout à commencé à s'activer tout seul… On dirait que vous êtes dans une sorte de jeu vidéo. »

Le chevalier commença à faire tourner sa lance devant lui avec sa main.

« C'est plutôt cool en fait ! »

Pour moi, c'était la douche froide, et je m'écroulais sur le sol. Un jeu vidéo ? Le secret de mes parents, c'était ça ?! La conception d'un jeu vidéo ?! Je crois qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ma déception. Si c'était bien la vérité (et une immense part de moi refusait de le croire), c'était pire que lamentable. Le mépris que j'éprouvais à l'égard de Papa était donc entièrement justifié.

« Eh le geek, ça va pas ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir rempli de haine, mais il ne le releva pas. Il fallait que je me défoule sur quelqu'un, et ce macaque était la personne parfaite.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais essayer de vous sortir de la ! » fit la blondasse, d'un ton inquiet.

« Prend ton temps Ambre, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre danger. » la rassura son chevalier servant.

Sans écouter leur conversation stupide, je dégainai mon épée et chargeai sur Jean en hurlant. Il s'en rendit compte et évita au dernier moment, avant de demander avec surprise :

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Si c'est un jeu vidéo, on ne peut pas mourir, et en plus on a des armes. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai toujours rêvé de te casser la gueule ! »

Je pointai ma lame dans sa direction, et m'apprêtai à attaquer à nouveau.

« Très bien. Si tu veux jouer à ça. » me lança t-il,.

Il fit tournoyer son arme une nouvelle fois avec un air de défi, puis se mit lui aussi à charger. Avec sa lance, il avait une plus grande allonge et il était plus rapide, malgré l'encombrement de son armure. Avec mon épée, je ne pouvais pas parer un tel coup ! Il allait me toucher en plein ventre avant que je ne puisse lever le petit doigt... ! Je fermais les yeux au moment de l'impact… et lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais deux mètre derrière lui. J'avais un don de téléportation ! Je commençai a me plaire ici !

« Antoine ? » demanda t-il dans le vide, tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

« Derrière toi ! »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il était trop tard. Et pam ! Un coup dans le dos ! Il recula et trébucha, et tomba dans le vide, non sans rattraper le bord de la plateforme de justesse avec sa main gauche. Avec un grand sourire, je m'approchai doucement pour le faire tomber. Ce moment était juste jouissif. L'avoir à ma merci de la sorte ! Je comptais bien lui écraser la main et le regarder tomber.

« Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! Antoine, je viens de trouver des informations, et si Jean tombe dans la mer en dessous, il restera ici à jamais ! Ce serait… ce serait c-comme le tuer ! » s'écria soudainement la jeune fille du groupe depuis son ordinateur.

Je tressaillis et faillis chuter à mon tour. Ce n'était pas normal qu'un jeu vidéo puisse être aussi dangereux ! Je regardais Jean, lui aussi me regardais, droit dans les yeux. Je ne l'aimais pas. Je le détestais même. Mais de là à le tuer ? L'idée me passa par la tête, je ne pouvais pas me le cacher. Mais il y avait une différence entre avoir l'idée et la réaliser. Même si c'était un abruti, je ne pouvais pas… je ne devais pas…

« Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le remonter ? »

Mon ancien adversaire me fixait toujours, d'un regard qui disait : "peu importe ce que tu comptes faire, fais le." Alors je… je...j'attrapai sa main et l'aidai à revenir sur terre.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. » dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Pourquoi avais-je autant hésité ?

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas directement remonté ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais le sentiment que ça ne m'aurait pas tant que ça dérangé qu'il tombe et disparaisse à jamais ?

Il eut un petit sourire. Apparemment il ne m'en voulait pas. Tant mieux !

« Oh c'est pas grave. »

Ça cachait quelque chose. Je devais sans doute m'en faire pour rien. Dès que je lui tournai le dos, sa lance me transperça violemment le ventre. Je me voyais disparaître petit à petit.

« Sans rancune ! » fit il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Avant de totalement quitter ce monde, j'eus le temps de lui planter mon épée dans la tête. Et ce ne fut pas vraiment désagréable. Tout mon corps avait définitivement disparu.

Encore une lumière blanche… cette fois, j'étais de retour dans le cylindre, qui s'ouvrit lentement. Celui de Jean en fit de même, et il sortit avec un grand sourire.

« C'était énorme. Un peu effrayant, mais énorme. Il devait être sympa ton paternel pour faire des trucs aussi dingues ! »

Je ne lui répondais pas. Premièrement, parce que je considérais ce qu'il disait au sujet de mon père comme une insulte. J'insultais souvent mentalement l'homme qui s'était appelé Jérémie Belpois, mais moi… j'avais le droit, j'étais son fils. Deuxièmement… je culpabilisais un peu de ce qui s'était passé dans le jeu vidéo. Enfin non, pour être précis, je culpabilisais de ne pas culpabiliser. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais faire un effort mental pour m'en vouloir.

« Tu sais, c'est pas grave, hein. On rigolait. » me dit-il sur un ton sérieux. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu me parler comme ça. C'était comme s'il essayait de me rassurer… Mon mal-être devait être assez apparent.

On se contempla une nouvelle fois quelques secondes, sans rien dire. C'était un silence vraiment embarrassant. Ambre débarqua et eut un soupire de soulagement, brisant la glace par la même occasion.

« Ouf… vous êtes sain et sauf. »

« Ambre, quand tu as un ordinateur que tu ne comprends pas, tu évite de toucher à tout ! » la narguai-je. J'avais repris mon air habituel, et tâché de penser à autre chose.

« Je vous assure, je n'ai touché à rien ! Tout s'est fait automatiquement, comme les lumières et l'ascenseur ! » se défendit-elle.

M'ouais, c'est ça. Ses excuses, j'y croyais moyen. Et dire qu'elle m'avait proposé son aide pour mon problème informatique ! Tout le monde évitait de le dire à voix haute, mais il était bien connu que ce n'était pas un domaine où les filles dominaient. Par conséquent, je ne lui en voulais pas. Ça ne faisait que prouver que j'avais raison quant à son quotiant intellectuel.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard et Léa va avoir faim, donc on peut dire que ça fait assez de découvertes pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Jean.

La blondasse et moi-même hochèrent la tête. Je ne demandais pas qui était cette Léa, sans doute sa petite amie ou quelque chose du genre. Ambre et son chevalier servant partirent d'un côté et moi de l'autre. Je les saluais rapidement de la main avant de rapidement rentrer chez moi. Je devais digérer tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui. Et surtout réfléchir à un moyen de refaire fonctionner le laptop de mon père, car j'étais désormais persuadé que la clé de toutes ces énigmes s'y trouvait.

*Ambre*

Jean me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi. On ne parla pas beaucoup, je tombais de fatigue. Cette première journée à l'extérieur m'avait épuisée ! Mon nouvel ami essaya plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation, mais compris rapidement, que je n'étais plus en état. Il s'assura simplement que je rentrais bien chez moi. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part, mais j'avais cru comprendre que sa petite soeur l'attendait. Alors je m'arrêtais et lui dis en souriant :

« Merci beaucoup. Je pense que je peux rentrer toute seule désormais. »

« Tu es sûr ? Ça ira ? »

J'hochai la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air un minimum en forme. Je ne voulais pas qu'il manque à ses obligations par ma faute. Il se faisait tard, sa soeur devait s'inquiéter.

« Bon. A demain. »

Je le regardais s'éloigner. Aujourd'hui, j'avais fait la connaissance de Jean et d'Antoine. Et si j'appréciais leur compagnie à tous les deux, je devais admettre que quand j'étais avec Jean, c'était… différent. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Je ne devais pas connaître le vocabulaire adéquat pour ce genre de choses. Maman le savait peut-être, mais je ne pensais pas que lui raconter que j'avais passé la soirée

Soudainement, je sentis une violente impulsion dans mes pieds qui me força à avancer. C'était Ombre. Évidemment, qui d'autre ? Elle devait s'impatienter. Je me rappelai que c'était déjà quand je discutais avec Jean que sa "crise" était devenue plus critique. Est-ce qu'il y avait un rapport ?

Je rentrai chez moi. Maman avait laissé la lumière de l'entrée allumée, avec un post-it "on doit parler" collé sur la porte de ma chambre. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon, mais j'étais habituée aux conflits avec elle désormais et cela ne me faisait plus peur. J'allais aussitôt prendre une douche, comptant bien me mettre au lit une fois propre.

Je laissais l'eau me couler sur la visage. Elle était froide, je n'aimais pas la chaleure. D'ici je pouvais me voir dans le miroir, et alors que je remarquais une mèche rose dans mes cheveux, une sensation horrible me saisit. Comme une envie de vomir, accompagné d'une douleur aiguë au ventre. Je tombais et me rattraper en attrapant le robinet. Puis ce fut un mal de crâne, horrible. Et d'un coup, je fus expulsée en arrière.

Pourtant...

Pourtant, je n'avais pas mal.

Mais je ne faisais pas attention à ce détail, j'étais plus préoccupée par le fait que je pouvais me voir, encore à l'intérieur de la douche. J'avais été chassée de mon propre corps ! La jeune fille… enfin, "je" me regarda avec un grand sourire, un sourire que je n'eus aucun soucis à reconnaître.

« Ombre ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle s'avança vers moi, toujours avec autant de jubilation.

« Une petite inversion des rôles, et c'est la fin du monde ! » fit-elle avec dédain.

« Rends moi mon corps tout de suite ! » paniquai-je.

Son sourire disparu aussitôt. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'une furie sans nom. Elle s'approcha de moi, enfin… de mon "fantôme" et rugit :

« Ton corps ? Ton corps ?! Je te demande pardon ? Tu as bien dit : ton corps ?! »

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi… effrayante ! J'essayais de partir, mais il m'était impossible de quitter la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas aller là où elle - enfin je - n'était pas…

« Parce qu'à part flirter d'une manière ridicule avec monsieur beau gosse, je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu es fait grand chose pour TON corps ! »

Elle continuait d'avancer vers moi. J'étais terrorisée.

« Qu'a tu fais pour éviter que Steve te tripote en classe ? Qu'a tu fais quand il s'est ramené avec ses amis pour nous VIOLER ? RIEN. »

Elle se remit à sourire, de toutes mes dents.

« Ce n'est pas ton corps. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu n'as rien fait pour lui. »

« Tu n'existes pas.» lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

Elle fit un bond en arrière de surprise. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

« Pardon ? Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« J'ai dit que tu n'existais pas. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une amie imaginaire que je me suis inventée pour fuir la solitude. »

Jamais je ne l'aurais cru, mais elle pleurait. Abondamment. C'était comme dire à quelqu'un qui était en surpoids qu'on le trouvait gros, c'était la vérité. Et la vérité blessait toujours énormément.

« Ce… Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je… Je suis réelle ! J'existe ! »

« Non. Tu n'as jamais existé ! »

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Désormais d'un calme proche de la déprime, elle me regarda tristement.

« Alors c'est tout ce que je suis ? Je vois. C'était si simple en réalité. Toutes ces questions que je me posais… pour que ce soit aussi simple. C'est bête. »

Je clignai des yeux et… j'étais de nouveau dans mon corps. Ombre n'était nul part. Mais après tout, avait-elle un jour été quelque part ? Non. Je n'avais même pas être triste. C'était normal en quittant l'enfance d'arrêter d'avoir des amis invisibles. Je grandissais voilà tout. Je pouvais peut-être me montrer un peu nostalgique, mais c'était tout. Pour être honnête, je me trouvais même ridicule pour avoir considérée quelqu'un d'irréel comme ma meilleure amie. Maintenant, j'avais Jean et Antoine.

En me regardant dans le miroir, je n'y voyais que mon reflet. En apercevant à nouveau les quelques cheveux roses, je me dis que je devais me faire une teinture le lendemain.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Après l'exploration

**Chapitre Cinq - Après l'exploration**

 ***Ambre***

Je m'étais levée de très bonne humeur pour mon deuxième jour de cours. Ma vie d'avant était déjà de l'histoire ancienne, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait contenu. Après tout, je n'étais plus une enfant mais une adolescente. Je m'étais dépêchée de partir pour éviter de croiser Maman qui se levait toujours un peu plus tard. Commencer la journée par un affrontement avec elle ne m'enchantait vraiment pas. Je n'avais qu'une seule hâte : revoir mes deux nouveaux amis.

Le ciel était magnifique aujourd'hui. Comment avais-je pu passer toute ma vie à le contempler depuis une fenêtre ? Et respirer cet air si pur, rien de ce que j'avais vécu "autrefois" ne pouvait égaler ça. J'arrivais déjà à Kadic, et sortais mon emploi du temps pour savoir où aller. Mais l'organisation avait l'air d'être très compliquée et je n'y comprenais pas grand chose ! Fort heureusement, le surveillant que j'avais déjà rencontré la veille était près de l'entrer, à guetter les élèves.

"Ambre Delmas ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire en la voyant arriver.

"Et bien..." débutais-je avant d'être interrompue.

"Tu t'en sors ? Est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis ?"

J'étais déconcertée. Il ne me laissait même pas le temps de lui répondre !

"A vrai dire..."

"Tu n'as pas eu de soucis j'espère ? Depuis que c'est monsieur Poliakoff qui tire les rennes, Kadic n'est plus du tout ce que c'était ! Non, vraiment, à l'époque de monsieur Delmas..."

Il s'arrêta brutalement, et me fixa la bouche ouverte. Il devait s'être rendu compte que je portais le même nom de famille que l'ancien directeur dont il parlait. Est-ce que... maman et lui était relié ? Elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille. La seule fois où elle avait évoqué ce sujet, c'est quand elle était saoul dans le salon à trois heures du matin.

 _Je l'avais surprise en train de pleurer, avachie dans son fauteuil, une bouteille de vin bon marché à la main, et plusieurs vides à ses pieds. J'avais essayé de la calmer, mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer son état._

 _"Maman... retourne te coucher." avais-je commencé en essayant de lui prendre sa boisson._

 _C'était à la période où j'étais censée lui faire la guerre, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle et que je lui en voulais, elle restait ma mère. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'au moment où elle s'écria :_

 _"Je ne suis pas ta mère, d'accord ? C'est un... Un mensonge. Ce ne sont que des mensonges...!"_

 _Sur le moment, je ne réagis pas. J'étais trop préoccupée par le danger de la situation. Je ne savais pas en combien de temps elle avait ingurgité tout cet alcool, mais elle était plutôt fine, à la limite de l'anorexie. Le risque de coma éthylique n'était pas nul. Je l'aidais à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, alors qu'elle hurlait en pleurant et se débattait :_

 _"J'ai fait une promesse ! ... Je fais ce que je peux, Ambre... Tu le sais ? Dis moi, Ambre tu le sais...? Je fais ce que je peux, n'est-ce pas... ?"_

 _"Oui maman. Je le sais."_

 _Elle se hissa dans son lit et s'allongea, toujours en larmes. Je l'entendis passer la nuit à hurler un nom. "Ulrich" il me semble. Le lendemain matin, je fis comme ci de rien était, et il devint vite évident qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien._

"Eh petite, tu rêve ?" me fit le surveillant en me tapotant sur l'épaule.

Je me mis à rougir. J'avais encore eu un de ces moments d'absences, j'en faisais pleins étant petite. Je m'excusais rapidement avant de lui expliquer mon problème en lui tendant mon emploi du temps.

"Voyons voir... Tu as cours d'allemand, en B37 avec madame Boulanger."

En voyant l'air perdu qui était apparu sur mon visage, il décida d'exceptionnellement m'accompagner. L'occasion de me faire visiter, selon lui. Mais au moment de se lever, il posa sa main sur son dos en gémissant. Il n'était pas vraiment jeune, il fallait l'admettre...

"Indiquez moi juste où ça se trouve, et je me débrouillerai !" dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire un peu.

Après avoir écouté ses instructions, je le remerciais et me mettait en route. Par peur d'être en retard, j'étais même arrivée en avance. Il n'y avait qu'un groupe de filles dans la salle. Elles me dévisagèrent quand je m'approchai d'elles. Finalement, je n'essayais même pas de leur parler et m'installais au troisième rang. Le cours ne débutait que dans dix minutes, il fallait patienter. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ma table, et j'entendis une voix horriblement familière me dire :

"Alors la te-pu ? On a pas peur de se ramener en cours toute seule ?"

C'était Steve. Il me souriait avec un immense côté malsain. Il avait encore des bleus au visage datant de notre confrontation de la veille. Il avait raison : cette fois, j'étais vraiment toute seule. Non seulement Antoine et Jean n'étaient pas là, mais Ombre, qui l'avait affronté à ma place, n'était elle aussi plus là pour m'aider. Et encore, elle avait pu profiter d'un immense avantage lié à la surprise. Avantage que je n'avais pas. Cependant il y avait un détail qui pouvait me sauver ! Les quatre filles au fond ! Steve n'allait jamais oser s'en prendre à moi en présence de...

"Vous quatre là, les pouffiasses. Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas !" cracha l'immonde individu dans leur direction.

Et le firent. Sans faire un bruit, elles se levèrent et s'en allèrent. Pas une d'entre elles ne nous lança un regard. Je pouvais voir à la façon dont elles s'en allaient qu'elles étaient terrorisées. Peut-être que je n'étais pas sa première victime... Cette pensée était effrayante, mais elle me semblait être proche de la réalité. Il alla fermer la porte et poussa le bureau contre elle, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas l'ouvrir normalement. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir une rage telle que je compris que la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvais était loin d'être ordinaire.

"A nous deux maintenant. J'ai pas mal de coups à te rendre, mais t'inquiète, à la fin t'en redemandera."

"Steve... je suis... d-désolée pour hier... Tu es sûr de vouloir... vouloir aller aussi loin ?"

Quoi qu'il arrivait, on allait tôt ou tard venir à ma rescousse. Mais si c'était tard, je préférais ne pas penser dans quel état je serais. En tout cas, Steve était fichu. Il avait dépassé les bornes. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il allait obligatoirement finir en prison.

"J'en ai absolument rien à foutre ! Fallait y réfléchir deux fois avant de me frapper !"

Il était fou. C'était la seule solution. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et j'entendis une vieille voix, sans doute l'enseignante. Cela ne perturba pas du tout Steve, qui se rapprochait de moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? En temps normal, Ombre aurait prit le relais et m'aurait sorti de cette situation mais... mais elle n'était plus là ! Il n'y avait que moi !

Que moi... Mais Ombre avait été une partie de moi avant que je ne la chasse. Ce dont elle avait été capable, j'en étais capable ! Ces coups dévastateurs que je l'avais vu faire, c'était ce même corps ! La seule chose qui changeait, c'était la motivation, la volonté de se battre ! Avant, j'étais celle qui se cachait, alors que ma seconde moitié s'occupait de faire front. Maintenant... C'était mon tour ! J'avais déclaré ne plus avoir besoin d'elle, il fallait que j'assume ce choix !

"Steve... Ce ne serait pas plus agréable si... j'étais consentante ?" demandais-je en essayant d'avoir l'air un peu plus naturel.

Il éclata de rire, jusqu'à en pleurer et hocha la tête en s'écriant :

"Parfait, parfait ! Je savais que tu comprendrais que t'as pas d'autre solution ! Allez, approche toi salope !"

Je m'avançais vers lui. Il ouvrit les bras et les tendit sur les côtés en fermant les yeux. Je ne savais pas à quoi il s'attendait, et je ne voulais vraiment pas le savoir. Une chose était sûre en revanche : il avait totalement baissé sa garde. Maman m'avait indiqué un endroit où frapper si un jour je devais me faire agresser.

"AOUCH !" hurla t-il alors que mon genoux atteignait son entre-jambe.

Son visage se contracta sous l'effet de la douleur. Je devais agir vite. Une fois encore, c'était l'effet de surprise qui m'avait sauvé, mais maintenant je l'avais perdu. J'essayais de me souvenir du coup que mon corps lui avait envoyé hier sous les directives d'Ombre. Je sortais rapidement le même manuel de cours. Quand il l'aperçut, il paniqua et essaya de se lever.

"Espèce de petite..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Je lâchai tout de suite mon arme improvisée et courrai vers la porte. J'eus tout juste le temps de pousser le bureau avant que quelqu'un ne défonce l'entrée. La personne se releva en toussant :

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend les jeunes de vous enfermer là dedans ?"

C'était le vieux pion que j'appréciai tellement. J'allais tout lui expliquer mais Steve fut plus rapide :

"Elle m'a agressé ! Avec son livre ! Elle est folle !"

L'homme leva un sourcil. Puis il nous pointa l'un après l'autre du doigt avant de s'écrier :

"Vous deux, avec moi chez le sous-directeur !"

Steve me lança un regard noir en quittant la salle. Mais pas le simple regard qu'on donne à quelqu'un qui nous énerve, non. Le sien voulait clairement dire : "je vais te faire la peau". Et maintenant que je commençais à le connaître, je savais que ce n'était pas simplement de la provocation.

*Antoine*

D'habitude, le mercredi soir je quittais tôt et j'allais chez Melvin pour jouer à un des jeux vidéos qu'il avait déniché. C'était sa spécialité, toujours en trouver des nouveaux. Ce n'était pas très intellectuel comme activité, mais il fallait bien parfois laisser à mes puissants neurones le temps de se reposer. Hors, j'étais toujours puni... Je n'avais même pas de date limite, c'était "jusqu'à nouvel ordre". Ça pouvait aussi bien être dans une semaine que dans deux mois ! Adieu détente, et adieu recherches ! J'avais certes exploré l'usine la veille, mais cela m'avait énormément fatigué et j'avais passé la journée à somnoler. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à reproduire si je voulais rester en capacité de réfléchir proprement.

Nettoyer la cantine aussi était une activité bien trop physique pour être répétée tous les jours, et pourtant c'était bien encore une fois ma mission. Heureusement, Jim le surveillant ne s'était pas rendu contre de notre escapade hier soir. Il était décidément vraiment trop vieux pour faire correctement son travail ! Bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, cela m'évitait d'autres ennuies. Ce dont je pouvais me plaindre en revanche, c'était d'être une nouvelle fois seul avec Jean.

Notre petite aventure dans ce monde étrange et virtuel avait brisé un mur entre nous, et être dans la même pièce ne nous était plus insupportable comme ça pouvait l'être, mais nous étions toujours comme le jour et la nuit. Même en cherchant, on ne pouvait pas se trouver de points communs, alors encore moins de sujets de conversations ! Pourtant, il essaya tout de même.

"Dis moi Antoine... Tu la connais depuis longtemps Ambre ?"

Évidemment. Une seule chose l'intéressait, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait motivé à m'accompagner dans l'usine : le sourire niais de la blondasse. Ou peut-être son postérieur, je ne savais pas, et je ne voulais pas savoir. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui trouvait. C'était probablement parce que je ne m'intéressais pas aux relations amoureuses, ou autres bêtises du même genre.

"Je l'ai rencontré hier. Donc non." répondis-je rapidement.

Je réalisais que j'évitais inconsciemment de croiser le regard de mon ancien adversaire. Est-ce que je m'en voulais encore pour notre altercation qui avait failli lui coûter la vie ? Non. Je m'en fichais totalement de lui. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meure, cela m'était totalement égal. Ce qui me faisait hésiter, c'était que ce sentiment allait à l'encontre de toutes les valeurs et les morales qu'on m'avait transmises et toutes celles qui semblaient faire fonctionner la société. Et puis être responsable du décès de quelqu'un était autre chose que simplement être indifférent à son trépas. Ce raisonnement tourbillonnait dans ma tête, et me renvoyer toujours à cette question : est-ce que tout cela faisait de moi un potentiel assassin ?

"C'était chelou hier quand même." déclara Jean, comme pour relancer la conversation.

"Ouais."

"T'as dit que ça avait un rapport avec tes parents."

"Je l'ai dit, oui."

Notre relation était restée froide à l'extrême. En même temps, nous n'allions pas devenir meilleurs amis du jour au lendemain, et je n'avais aucune raison de lui révéler mes raisons pour m'intéresser à cette vieille usine et au laboratoire secret qu'elle contenait. Finalement, il aurait sans doute mieux valu que j'y ailles seul. Désormais, Ambre et Jean étaient aussi impliqués, et leur curiosité avait sans doute été piqué à vif.

Bref, tout cela m'occupait l'esprit, et j'étais trop fatigué pour continuer la tâche ingrate qu'on m'avait imposé, et je me laisser tomber sur une chaise.

"Eh tu fais quoi là ?"

"Je me repose."

Il m'envoya le balais à la figure et je dû le rattraper pour ne pas me le prendre à la figure. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille ?

"On doit tous les deux nettoyer la cantine. Je compte pas faire ta part du travail."

Sans me lever, ni même le regarder, je lui répondais avec un petit sourire :

"Et bien ne la fait pas, ce n'est pas grave."

"Si la cantine est pas impeccable, on devra continuer demain !

Mon sourire s'élargie.

"Rend la impeccable dans ce cas."

Je levais enfin mon regard pour confronter le sien. Il ne semblait pas vraiment content de ma réponse. Cet aspect de colère lui donnait encore plus un aspect de primate que d'habitude. Finalement, il en était déjà fini de notre collaboration. En même temps, s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'occupe de l'aspect physique de notre punition, je ne pouvais rien pour lui. N'avait-il pas compris que mon existence entière était liée aux missions intellectuelles ?

Il me lança soudainement son balais à la figure. Il s'écrasa sur ma tête, me laissant une grosse bosse. Mais il était malade ?

"Tu te prends pour qui là ?"

Pour qui je me prenais ? J'avais envie de lui répondre : "pour quelqu'un qui t'es infiniment supérieur. Pour quelqu'un dont la destinée est totalement opposée à la tienne. Toi tu balaieras de vieilles cantines, moi je révolutionnerais le monde." Parce que c'était la vérité. L'univers n'attendait que moi, moi et moi ainsi que mon immense génie. Avec les anciennes recherches de mon père, j'allais achever quelque chose. J'allais changer des choses. Mon nom n'allait pas être oublié.

Mais là, nous n'étions que tous les deux dans la cantines. J'avais un bleu et je ne voulais pas en avoir d'autres. Alors je fis un effort, je pris sur moi et je me remis au travail.

Nos rapports étaient redevenus aussi décrépis qu'avant. Le facteur Ambre ayant disparu, nous n'avions finalement aucune raison de nous apprécier, ou de nous parler. Et même en sa présence, pourquoi me forcerais-je ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la moindre valeur à mes yeux. C'était par hasard qu'ils m'avaient accompagnés, et ça n'irait pas plus loin. Ils pouvaient aller roucouler dans leur coin, ça m'était égal.

La première heure passa lentement, sans que le moindre début de conversation refasse surface. Le silence fut brisé par la porte. Jim pénétra dans la cantine et renifla bruyamment.

"Ça sens bien le propre ! De vrais fées du ménages tous les deux ! Je vous emmène de la main d'oeuvre supplémentaire, que les tables brillent bien."

Il se tourna vers la personne qui allait nous rejoindre et qu'on ne pouvait pas encore voir.

"Je te le répète, c'est temporaire, le temps qu'on découvre ce qui c'est vraiment passé. Mais honnêtement, tout va dans ton sens, donc ce sera quelques retenues pour la forme et c'est tout."

"Je comprends." fit la nouvelle venue. Je reconnu immédiatement la voix. C'était Ambre.

Elle rentra à son tour dans la cantine, laissant le vieux surveillant s'en aller. Quand elle nous aperçu, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Antoine ! Jean ! Vous êtes punis vous aussi ?"

Je ne savais pas comment je devais vivre son arrivée. Allais-je recommencer à jouer le rôle insupportable de la troisième roue ? Tout de suite, le pseudo-chevalier servant alla à sa rencontre, lâchant sa brosse en route.

"Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver là ?"

Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse. Quoi ? Elle avait pas fait son exo de math ou était arrivée en retard en cours ?

"Je me suis battue avec Steve ce matin."

"Tu t'es battue avec... Sérieusement ?"

"Oui... il va sans doute se faire renvoyer d'après Jim, mais en attendant j'ai des heures de colles. Mais si c'est avec vous deux, tout va bien !"

Ils pouvaient pas se la fermer ? J'avais pu profiter du calme pour beaucoup réfléchir et maintenant leur voix faisaient interférences avec mes pensées.

"Antoine, tout va bien ?"

La niaise était venue vers moi. Elle avait toujours son air à la fois innocent et agaçant. Le cliché typique de la fille frêle, sans défense. Elle s'était "battue" avec Steve. Tsss... elle avait dû lui marcher sur le pieds sans faire exprès.

"Non." lui dis-je sans la regarder, espérant la faire fuir dans les bras de son protecteur et me laissant ainsi en paix.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" insista t-elle. Elle était plus déterminée à me parler que je le pensais. En levant la tête, je pouvais voir que cela déplaisait à Jean. Était-il jaloux ? Jaloux de moi ? C'était la meilleure, c'était vraiment la meilleure ! C'était même excellent !

"J'ai des problèmes d'informatiques avec l'ordinateur de mon père. Et je suis persuadé qu'il nous permettrait de mieux comprendre ce qu'on a découvert à l'usine." développais-je avec une fausse tristesse dans la voix.

Elle hocha la tête. L'autre abruti s'impatientait derrière. Une vision presque paradisiaque. Lui qui pouvait normalement avoir l'attention de toutes les filles qu'il croisait, voilà que c'était moi qui lui volait la première place. Si seulement Melvin pouvait voir ça ! Évidement, je ne pensais pas Ambre capable de m'aider, la seule raison qui me poussais à continuer la conversation était de prolonger cette magnifique situation.

"Tu sais, je t'avais dit que je m'y connaissais un peu... Donc si je peux t'aider, ce serait avec plaisir hein..."

"Boarf, c'est plus un soucis technique. L'ordi est vieux et j'ai pas de chargeur adapté."

En repensant à ce bâton dans ma route vers la gloire, je recommençais à bouillonner intérieurement et le plaisir d'agacer Jean se dissipait petit à petit. C'était idiot d'être bloqué à cause de quelque chose d'aussi simple ! Cette petite pièce d'équipement qui me faisait défaut était rare, trouvable uniquement dans les bas-fonds de la vaste toile d'internet et le plus souvent à des prix équivalent à un an d'argent de poche, voir plus. La technologie avait certes ralentie son avancée depuis les dernières décennies, cela faisait longtemps que ce genre de matériel était obsolète et avait été remplacé par un nouveau système bien plus pratique et performant.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et j'avais oublié la présence d'Ambre en face de moi. En même temps, il était facile de l'oublier vu le niveau de sa conversation. Mais quant elle m'interpella à nouveau, je ne pu m'empêcher de sursauter.

"J'ai des vieux chargeurs chez moi. Peut-être que l'un d'eux fonctionnera."

"De vieux chargeurs ? Vieux comment, d'il y a quelques années ?" m'empressais-je de demander.

Pour la plupart des utilisateurs casuel, quelque chose d'ancien n'était en réalité âgé que de deux ou trois ans. J'avais déjà entendu certains de mes camarades se plaindre de leur téléphone qui datait simplement de l'été précédent en les traitant de totalement dépassé.

"Oh non, ils sont vraiment anciens pour la plupart. Avec l'ancien système."

Et elle se mit à détailler ce qu'elle appelait "l'ancien système" dans d'une manière très précise, que même moi j'avais du mal à comprendre. Est-ce qu'elle avait avalé une encyclopédie sur les PC du début du XXIème siècle ? En tout cas, c'était surprenant. Surprenant mais pas impressionnant : n'importe qui pouvait se passionner pour un domaine et cumuler des connaissances sur le sujet. Ca n'attestait de rien.

Enfin si, d'une chose : Ambre pouvait réellement m'aider. Elle était peut-être idiote, niaise et d'une naïveté affligeante, cependant il devenait probable qu'elle se révèle être le chaînon manquant pour atteindre le secret de mon père. Mais peut-être qu'en fait pas du tout, qu'elle n'avait pas l'équipement requis et que tout cela n'était qu'une immense fausse choix. Je devais rester sur mes gardes et ne pas crier victoire trop vite.

"Quand est-ce que tu pourrais les emmener ?"

Demain probablement. Mais cela signifiait que j'allais passer une nuit entre l'hésitation et l'excitation et que je n'allais pas fermer l'oeil.

"Ce serait possible ce soir ?" rajoutais-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

"Et bien... oui... je suppose... Je te rejoins chez toi et on essaie d'allumer ce fameux laptop ensemble ?"

Si elle me proposait ça, c'est que ça ne devait pas être possible chez elle. Avec ma tante, ça allait sans doute poser problème, elle allait traîner dans les parages, surtout si je ramenais une fille à la maison ! Elle allait essayer de me "taquiner" sur le sujet devant Ambre, et je ne voulais pas que ce genre de situation se produise.

"C'est pas possible chez moi." dis-je simplement.

"Les deux geeks, j'ai rien compris à votre conversation mais si vous avez besoin d'un endroit où vous réunir, j'ai de quoi faire."

Jean devait avoir l'impression de "perdre" ses chances avec la blondasse, et c'était son moyen de les récupérer. D'un côté ça m'arrangeait si ça signifiait essayer les chargeurs de ma camarade de retenue dès aujourd'hui. Ainsi il fut convenu qu'une fois cette corvée terminée, on se rejoignait tous chez lui, le temps pour Ambre de récupérer ses affaires. Une soirée "décodage" s'annonçait, ou plutôt j'espérais qu'elle s'annonçait, car avec ce vieux laptop en état de marche, plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de découvrir ce que signifiait ce monde virtuel, et même comment mon père avait disparu.

*Ambre*

Je rentrais doucement dans la maison qui m'avait vu grandir, laissant la vieille porte de l'entrée grincer. Tout respirait le passé ici. Il y avait des photos de ma mère enfants sur les murs avec son père, quelques unes de moi petite aussi mais jamais aucune de récente. Les bibliothèques étaient couvertes de poussières et les livres qui y étaient entreposés n'avait pas été ouvert depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas une atmosphère désagréable en soi, simplement pas adapté pour une enfant. Les crises de paniques de ma mère et "Ombre" étaient peut-être les symptômes dérivés de ce confinement.

Que ce soit une petite fille ou une adulte, personne n'était censé vivre seul avec comme unique compagnie des antiquités datant d'une époque largement révolue. J'avais réussit à m'extirper de ce mode de vie, mais sans doute parce que j'étais jeune. Pour maman, il était sans doute trop tard. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans cet endroit : de sa jeunesse à ma naissance. J'avais vu des photographies d'elle à mon âge. Elle était... très belle et paraissait heureuse. Je me demandais parfois ce qui avait pu la changer à ce point.

J'allais dans ma chambre chercher les chargeurs pour Antoine. Je les avais trouvé dans le grenier que j'explorais avec... Que j'explorais toute seule. J'avais l'impression que ma vie avait pris un immense tournant en deux jours, et j'en voulais à ma mère d'avoir essayé de me "préserver" selon elle de l'extérieur. Oui, l'extérieur c'était montré dangereux. Mais en si peu de temps, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà plus vécu que dans toutes mes années d'emprisonnement.

Je descendais les escaliers pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée, et je tombais nez à nez avec maman dans sa robe de chambre.

"Je peux savoir où tu vas, jeune fille ?" fit-elle froidement.

Lui faire face était toujours difficile. D'autant plus que je n'avais plus personne pour me soutenir à présent. Autrefois, Ombre m'inspirait une immense confiance qui me permettait d'avancer, sauf qu'elle n'était plus là désormais. Mince, il fallait que je garde en tête qu'elle n'avait jamais été là. Qu'elle n'avait été que ma propre invention pour me donner du courage, et que je n'avais plus besoin d'elle à présent. N'avais-je pas réussi à vaincre Steve toute seule ? A côté d'une personne ayant des intentions aussi malsaines et dérangés, maman ne me faisait finalement pas très peur. Ce n'était qu'une dame très solitaire. C'était triste pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas à m'entraîner avec elle dans son déclin.

"Je vais rejoindre des amis." dis-je simplement.

"Sortir aussi tard en plein milieu de la semaine ? C'est ridicule ! Surtout après ce que j'ai appris à ton sujet !"

Le directeur adjoint avait dû la prévenir... Même si je ne m'étais que défendue, c'était Steve qui était à terre quand Jim était rentré dans la salle d'allemand. Bien évidemment, le surveillant était de mon côté mais monsieur Poliakoff ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il avait exclu mon agresseur mais avait tenu à ce que je sois moi aussi punie, dans une moindre mesure.

"Te battre en classe, rentrer à des heures pas possible ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevée ! Jamais je n'aurais dû t'inscrire à Kadic, cela a fait de toit une véritable petite dévergondée !" commença t-elle en rougissant de colère.

"Maman..."

"J'ai totalement échoué avec toi ! Je n'ai pas été capable de tenir promesse !"

Elle hurla et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Une fois à terre, elle fondit en larmes. Elle me faisait beaucoup de peine, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans des états pareils.

"Je rentrerais pas trop tard cette fois, promis." dis-je en passant à côté d'elle et en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais j'étais déjà loin. J'avais pitié d'elle mais je ne comptais tout de même pas la laisser se mettre en travers de ma nouvelle vie. Parce que cette dernière me plaisait : en allant chez Jean, j'avais l'impression d'être heureuse comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

*Antoine*

J'avais du refaire un tour chez moi, le temps de laisser à Ambre le temps de récupérer le matériel dont j'avais tant besoin et surtout parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver tout seul chez l'autre macaque. Ma tante n'était pas encore rentré, ce qui me laissait un peu plus de temps. Si elle avait été là, je me serais hâté pour ne pas la voir. Je ne partageais rien avec cette vieille idiote et je n'avais rien à lui dire. De plus, son absence me permettait de fouiller un peu les placards pour trouver de quoi manger, chose que je ne pouvais faire en sa présence.

"On ne grignote pas entre les repas !" me disait-elle toujours avec sa voix insupportable.

Dès que j'allais être majeur, j'allais partir de chez elle et vivre seul. Mais bon... je n'y étais pas encore. Après avoir été cherché l'ordinateur remplis de mystère, je me mis en route. J'étais dingue d'impatience. Si l'autre blonde n'avait pas raconté de sottises, j'allais pouvoir recommencer à farfouiller dans le passé. Reparler à "Alpha" et continuer notre conversation de l'autre jour.

Jean vivait dans un endroit à son image. Le rez-de-chaussée d'un HLM miteux. Les poubelles débordaient, avec le taux d'agression assez élevé dans les parages, les éboueurs ne venaient pas souvent. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de lieu où j'aimais me trouver, mais c'était nécessaire. J'espérais vraiment que ça allait mener quelque part et que tous ces efforts n'étaient pas en vain. En prenant une grande inspiration, je m'avançais vers la porte et cherchait le nom de famille de l'autre macaque.

"C'est Antoine, tu peux m'ouvrir ?" dis-je à l'interphone.

Après une petite sonnerie, je pu ouvrir la porte. Jean était à l'entrée et me conduisit dans son appartement. C'était tout petit, c'était sale, le sol était jonché de déchets, de papiers et de toute sorte d'objets. Comment pouvait-il vivre dans un bazar pareil ? Ambre y était déjà, assise sur un canapé à côté d'une petite fille rousse. Cette dernière me regarda rentrer avec une certaine appréhension et se tourna rapidement vers Jean.

"Il a une de drôle de tête ton ami." lui chuchota t-elle doucement, mais pas assez pour que je ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Je montrais lui montrais les dents instinctivement. Je détestais les enfants. Il avait le droit de dire ce qu'ils pensaient sans qu'on le leur reproche.

"Ouais t'as raison." fit le crétin en gloussant. "Antoine, j'te présente Léa, ma petite soeur."

Elle restait collée à lui, et me fixait toujours craintivement. Ambre eut un petit rire.

"Ne t'en fais pas, il est pas méchant." dit-elle à la rouquine.

Ambre était bien le genre de fille à apprécier le contact avec les mioches et à bien s'entendre avec eux. Et puis si Léa n'avait qu'un grand frère, elle n'avait pas de repère féminin et avait dû accueillir à bras ouvert la présence de l'autre blonde. En revanche, un autre garçon totalement différent de ce qu'elle connaissait, ça devait la chambouler. C'était quand même idiot les enfants.

"Bon, j'suppose que vous allez faire vos trucs de geeks. Je vais faire chauffer les pizzas, mettez vous à l'aise." nous lança t-il avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce.

Je sortais le laptop de mon père de mon sac. Ma camarade avait apporté son chargeur et un autre ordinateur portable, ce qui me semblait être une bonne idée.

"Ouah vous en avez des choses !" s'exclama Léa qui était restée collée à Ambre.

"Oui, mais faut pas y toucher." lui dis-je rapidement. Elle s'éloigna de moi et alla s'asseoir près de la blondasse.

Bon, il était temps de se mettre au travail, car à mon plus grand plaisir le chargeur était compatible. Le voyant orange de rechargement s'était allumé, il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter. C'était parfait, juste parfait !

"Excellent !" dis-je en voyant l'écran s'afficher. La satisfaction que je ressentais était telle que je ne faisais même plus attention aux deux demoiselles présentes avec moi sur ce vieux canapé. Les secrets de mon père allaient être miens d'ici peu de temps, je pouvais le sentir ! J'avais de nouveau accès au bureau étrangement vide, mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'intéressait...

"Et maintenant ?" me demanda ma camarade.

J'avais oublié sa présence dans mon excitation. Est-ce que je devais la laisser observer mes recherches ? Après tout, ça ne me concernait que moi. Néanmoins, elle m'avait bien aidé, et son ordinateur beaucoup plus moderne allait m'être bien utile. Autant lui mettre dans la confession. J'allais lui expliquer au sujet d'Alpha quand soudain :

A: Bonsoir, "fils de Jérémie". Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Ambre à côté de moi.

"Je ne sais pas trop. Pas encore."

Je me hâtais d'écrire ma réponse.

J: Je vais bien, et toi ?

"Tu discutes avec quelqu'un ?" m'interrogea une nouvelle fois ma voisine.

"Je suis pas sûr que ce soit quelqu'un."

A: Exact, je ne suis pas "quelqu'un", je suis une intelligence artificielle. Et pour ton information, je vais bien.

"Il" avait réagit immédiatement, sans que je ne tape quoique ce soit dans la conversation. Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse... ?

"Il peut nous entendre ?!" s'exclama Ambre.

A: Évidemment, je peux vous entendre. Vous voir aussi, tous les trois.

Nous nous regardèrent quelques instants. Léa ne comprenait pas, Ambre était blême et je devais l'être aussi. Tout cela prenait un côté assez effrayant.

A: Tu es Antoine Belpois, je me trompe ? Quant aux deux demoiselles à tes côtés, j'ignore encore leur identité mais je fais mes recherches.

"Mais... comment tu sais ça ?"

Il était devenu évident qu'écrire ne servait à rien. Notre interlocuteur devait utiliser la webcam pour nous observer. Je fus tenté de prendre un but de gomme-fixe pour la rendre inutilisable, mais de toute façon il était trop tard.

A: Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai fait mes recherches. Je devais être sûr que tu sois qui tu prétendais être.

"Bon, maintenant tu sais qui je suis. Ce serait injuste que je ne sache rien de toi."

A: Exact. Comme tu le sais, je suis Alpha. J'ai été conçu par Jérémie Belpois et Aelita Belpois.

"Dans quel but ?"

A: Tu n'as pas accès à cette information pour le moment.

"Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis le fils de ton créateur !"

A: Il est vrai. Mais je suis une entité indépendante, avec ma propre volonté. Je n'ai pas à obéir à qui que ce soit. Le fait que tu sois le fils de Jérémie ne change rien à cela.

Donc Alpha ne refusait pas de me donner ces informations à cause d'une sécurité quelconque mais bel et bien parce qu'il en avait pas envie... C'était encore pire ! Cet ordinateur devait regorger de dossiers et je n'avais pas le droit d'y toucher !

"Antoine." murmura une voix dans mon oreille. C'était Ambre. "Si cet Alpha refuse de nous parler, il suffit de trouver ces données par nous même."

"Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Mais impossible de contrôler quoi que ce soit, c'est lui qui à le contrôle de ce laptop !" m'écriais-je avec une colère naissante.

"Aucun système n'est infaillible..."

A: Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais rien vous dire.

"Alors dis moi..." commençais-je en me précipitant.

A: Cependant, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Venez à l'usine demain après-midi.

Et l'ordinateur s'éteint subitement et il se montra impossible à rallumer. Au final, je n'avais rien appris. Au contraire, j'avais davantage de questions sans réponses. Comment Alpha avait pu faire des recherches si l'ordinateur avait été éteint pendant tout ce temps ? Quel était son lien avec l'usine et ce qui s'y trouvait ? Qu'est-ce que mes parents avaient inventé ?

"Ça devient de plus en plus incroyable... Je savais que la vie serait plus palpitante à l'extérieur, mais pas à ce point !" murmura Ambre pour elle-même, avant de se dire à mon attention : "On doit aller à l'usine demain ! Oh s'il te plaît Antoine, il faut qu'on y aille !"

Elle était encore plus impatiente que moi... Et puis au final, elle avait raison. On avait pas appris grand chose ce soir, mais au moins on s'était rapproché de la vérité. Alpha avait beau rester très secret, on était sur la bonne voie.

"J'ai quatre-fromages ou margarita, qui veut quoi ?" fit une voix derrière nous. Jean était rentré avec les fameuses pizzas. "Il s'est passé quelque chose, vous en faites de ces têtes !" rajouta t-il.

"Comment dire..." sourit Ambre, avant de lui raconter.

Il réfléchit un instant et affirma vouloir nous accompagner, sûrement pour se rapprocher d'Ambre. Après nous mangeâmes les pizzas devant un vieux film de science-fiction datant de 2015 et je fini par m'endormir.

*?*

"J'ai confirmation que trois personnes se sont rendues dans l'usine, monsieur le Directeur."

La voix du haut-parleur était celle de Mélissa, sans doute la seule personne au monde en qui il avait encore confiance. L'homme l'écoutait attentivement, depuis son bureau à la capitale. De sa main gauche il fumait une cigarette. Fumer était une vieille habitude qu'il pensait avoir disparu, mais qui refaisait surface de temps en temps. Dans les moments de stress. Sa main gauche tapotait sur la table à un rythme régulier, autre moyen d'évacuer la pression. Une chose était sûre : il avait bien fait d'augmenter sa vigilance !

"Je vois." dit-il sans émotion. "Je suppose que ça devait arriver, un jour ou l'autre. As-tu leurs identités ?"

"Ce sont des élèves du lycée du secteur. Antoine Belpois, Ambre Delmas et Jean Schmitd."

Il se crispa et lâcha sa cigarette dans son cendrier. Comment était-ce possible ? Tant de coïncidences, ce n'était pas réaliste ! Il avait comprit qu'il devait se méfier dès que le fils de Jérémie et Aelita lui avait été signalé par Nicolas... mais que tout aille aussi rapidement, c'était incroyable. Autre évènement surprenant : la présence de Ambre. Finalement, il devait peut-être y avoir un Destin. Certains évènements étaient impossibles à éviter.

"Monsieur le Directeur ? Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, merci Mélissa, ce sera tout."

Et il coupa la conversation. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se débarrasser des jumeaux quand il en avait l'occasion... Mais il avait été faible à ce moment. Il avait eu des remords. La colère qui l'avait habité n'avait pas été telle qu'il aurait pu s'en prendre à des enfants. Mais maintenant... Maintenant, il était au sommet d'un véritable empire. Maintenant, il avait plein de choses à perdre. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus prendre le moindre risque.

Mélissa était son bras droit et aussi ses yeux, mais pouvait-il lui confier une telle mission ? Il ne savait pas si malgré sa dévotion, elle n'allait pas se retourner contre lui. Personne n'était au courant de cette histoire et il doutait pouvoir ajouter des gens dans la confidence... Le secret de son pouvoir pouvait s'écrouler s'il n'était pas suffisamment prudent. Nicolas Poliakoff peut-être ? Non, c'était un imbécile heureux. Il restait... lui. Mais non, il refusait de faire appel à cet individu.

Le Directeur de Kadic devait se rendre à l'évidence : il allait devoir gérer ça seul. Enfin... pas tout à fait. Il lança un programme sur son puissant ordinateur. Un étrange logo apparut sur l'un des écrans.

"Bonjour XANA, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait appel à toi."

Des grésillements électroniques lui répondirent de manière agressive. C'était toujours aussi plaisant de voir cet ancien virus informatique obligé d'obéir à chacune de ses volontés.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te demander de changer le cours de la bourse ou de pirater les ventes d'une autre compagnie. Non, aujourd'hui, on va refaire comme au bon vieux temps !"

Il sourit. Il s'était inquiété pour rien. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le soleil qui commençait tout juste à se lever. Dans très peu de temps, tout ça n'allait être que de l'histoire ancienne !


	7. Chapitre 6 - Miss Marple rentre en scène

**Chapitre Six - Miss Marple rentre en scène**

 **?**

Nicolas Poliakoff, directeur adjoint du célèbre ensemble scolaire privé Kadic, réputé pour remettre le moindre enfant délinquant dans le "droit chemin", était songeur. Plusieurs choses lui avait échappé. Déjà, comment avait-il pu pendant autant d'années négliger la présence du fils de Jérémie dans son établissement ? Bon, comme justification, il se disait qu'il avait quand même beaucoup d'élèves à gérer et que Belpois était assez courant comme nom. Il avait dû en avoir deux ou trois depuis qu'il avait eu son poste. Bref, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Pourtant, l'ambiance était devenue pesante depuis peu. Le Directeur avait annoncé par message que son assistante personnelle allait bientôt arriver pour aider à remettre de "l'ordre" à Kadic.

"Mais il y a déjà de l'ordre…" soupira t-il. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas refuser les instructions de celui qui l'avait installé sur ce fauteuil confortable. C'était étrange tout de même. Les rares fois où ils avaient communiquer, c'était par la voie orale, et tout à coup il lui envoyait des ordres par email. Il avait dû être trop pressé pour lui téléphoner, c'était un homme chargé après tout

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire "entrez" que la porte s'ouvrit déjà. Son sanctuaire qu'il avait mis temps de temps à bâtir. Le lieu craint par tous les ados et tous les membres du staffs de l'établissement, violé en quelques instants. Par une jeune blonde en plus. Elle devait être tout juste majeure. Cependant, sa veste longue noire lui donnait un air sérieux et strict. En la voyant, Nicolas ressentit ce qu'il espérait que les élèves ressentaient en le voyant.

"Bonjour, puis-je vous…" commença t-il.

"Bonjour. Vous devez savoir qui je suis, et qui je représente." le coupa t-elle sèchement.

Malgré sa jeunesse, elle n'était décidément pas très commode… En restant sur ses gardes, il lui tendit la main en s'exclamant :

"Nicolas Poliakoff, à votre service."

Elle la contempla quelques instants et déclara froidement :

"Mélissa Marple."

Marple ? Ce n'était pas le nom de l'héroïne dans une série de roman d'Agatha Christie ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit un faux nom ? Son esprit réfléchissait déjà à un grand nombre de théories plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres. Le Directeur baignait dans des affaires louches, il en était conscient, mais tant que ça ne concernait pas Kadic, il ne tenait pas à en savoir plus. Le problème était qu'avec la venue de cette mademoiselle Marple, ça n'allait plus être le cas. La liberté dont il avait pu profiter jusque là allait s'évaporer, et à présent il allait devoir rendre des comptes. A une gamine en plus…

"Je vais être directe, je suis ici pour des raisons qui ne regardent que ZETA, et je n'ai aucune intention à vous en dire plus."

ZETA ? Pourquoi ce nom lui était familier ? N'était-ce pas l'une des nombreuses organisations dirigées par le Directeur ? Sans doute la plus secrète en tout cas, si bien que s'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu les quatre lettres ensembles, il n'avait aucune idée de leur signification.

"Et je vous conseille vivement de ne pas à en cherche à en savoir plus." rajouta t-elle en le fixant directement dans les yeux.

Nicolas eut un frisson et se mit à penser qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à en savoir plus, ni à ce que "ZETA" vienne dans sa vie. La jeune femme lui tendit quelques feuilles.

"Mes papiers pour l'administration."

"Pour l'administration… ? Comment ça ?"

"J'occuperai dorénavant le poste de CPE. Et je resterai ici quelques temps.

Le directeur adjoint laissa tomber sa bouche grande ouverte. Mais pourquoi venait-elle dans son établissement ?

"Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne vous dérangerais pas, mais j'aurais parfois besoin de votre aide. Et dans les cas là, je vous demanderai votre complète coopération."

"Mais… mais vous l'avez !" dit-il, pendant que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front.

A ses mots, Mélissa Marple se mit tout de suite plus à son aise. Elle croisa les jambes et eut l'air beaucoup plus décontractée. Elle avait toujours un air aussi sévère et… effrayant.

"Très bien. Commençons dès maintenant ! Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez au sujet d'Ambre Delmas."

"Ambre Delmas ?"

Il eut un frisson. Il se rappela de l'appel téléphonique de Sissi quelques jours auparavant, de la voix qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de la jeune fille qu'il avait connu et de son étrange demande d'accepter à Kadic sa fille dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

"C'est la fille d'Elizabeth Delmas."

Il y eut un grand silence. Il comprit subitement qu'elle attendait qu'il continue. N'ayant plus rien à dire, il chercha quelque chose dans sa tête à bredouiller, en vain. Il dû se résoudre à affronter le regard sévère de la jeune femme.

"On m'avait prévenu de votre incompétence; après tout vous avez mis un temps étrangement long pour signaler la présence de Belpois ici, mais j'étais assez gentille pour vous donner le bénéfice du doute. Je n'aurais pas dû il semblerait. Elizabeth Delmas n'a jamais eu de fille."

Elle se leva d'un bon, et lui parla avec un dédain tel que le pauvre directeur adjoint eut l'horrible impression de n'être qu'un simple insecte qu'elle s'apprêtait d'écraser avec sa chaussure.

"De toute évidence, il n'y a rien que je ne pourrais apprendre d'utile ici. Ne vous en faites pas, je reste dans le coin." fit elle en quittant la pièce.

Elle claqua la porte, laissant le pauvre homme seul dans son incompréhension et dans son angoisse qui n'allait pas le quitter de si tôt. Bon, au final cette entrevue n'avait servi à rien. Mélissa avait eu espoir de gagner ne serait-ce que des bribes d'information sur Ambre… Après tout, elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Jean et sur cet Antoine qui inquiétait son patron (même si ça aussi, elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment). Mais cette jeune fille… Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle, peu importe où elle cherchait. C'était comme ci elle n'existait pas. Ce qui n'était pas possible.

Mince, elle était si proche de son but, et voilà qu'elle était à nouveau bloquée. Une seule solution s'offrait à elle : se rendre dans cette mystérieuse usine pour découvrir ce qui s'y cachait.

 **?**

Melvin, d'humeur maussade, marchait sur le chemin du lycée Kadic. La veille au soir, il avait attendu toute la soirée qu'Antoine se connecte sur son ordinateur pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble et finir le donjon. Et son ami intello n'était pas venu. C'était la première fois qu'il ne venait pas, mais le rouquin avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation : il savait ce que ça annonçait.

Depuis le début du collège, il n'avait toujours été qu'un ami de substitution. Celui avec qui on acceptait de traîner quand personne d'autre n'était disponible. Mais tôt ou tard, tout le monde s'en allait. Qui voudrait rester avec lui après tout ? Physiquement repoussant, mentalement inintéressant… Pourtant, il avait eu espoir avec Antoine. Il avait cru s'être fait un ami. Un vrai. Le blondinet avait beau être d'une arrogance sans limites, il était sympa au fond, connaissait de bonne astuces dans beaucoup de jeu et pouvait craquer n'importe quel logiciel, ce qui était vraiment pratique.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Melvin se faisait un "camarade de misère". Et cette fois là, il croyait que c'était pour de bon. Mais bon. Une fois de plus, la roue avait tourné. Sans lui.

"Eh gros lard." fit une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

Lentement, "Ron" se retourna pour faire face au redoutable Steve et à deux de ses compères. Le rouquin ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais tout le monde le connaissait, ne serait-ce que par réputation. C'était la terreur du lycée. Le Al Capone de Kadic, celui qu'ils essayaient depuis toujours de faire renvoyer mais n'avait jamais réussit, faute de le prendre sur le fait. Enfin… jusqu'à hier. La rumeur s'était glissé dans toutes les oreilles : le grand Steve était définitivement exclu. Et ça, grâce à une nouvelle.

Mais s'il n'était plus élève à Kadic, se demanda Melvin, que faisait-il là ?

"B-bonjour les gars… C-comment v-vous allez ?" bégaya l'adolescent.

"Mais très bien. Dis moi, ton petit ami Antoine là… Il est ami avec Jean et Ambre, pas vrai ? Je les ai vu ensemble avant-hier."

Antoine ?! Avec Jean et Ambre ? C'était la douche froide, il l'avait bel et bien abandonné pour d'autres… Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort maintenant, car il avait d'autres problèmes bien plus importants. Les rumeurs qui couraient sur Steve étaient vraiment pas jolies à entendre... Et ceux qui le contrariait le payer très cher ! Dans quoi est-ce qu'Antoine avait bien pu se fourrer ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait entrainé Melvin avec lui, alors que ce dernier n'avait rien fait ! Il avait toujours prit soin d'éviter la brute épaisse, allant parfois jusqu'à faire des détours entiers dans Kadic pour ne pas le croiser. Comme tous les adolescents de son genre, Steve aimait bien s'en prendre à tout ce qui était déjà fragile, et les gros ça le faisait bien rire.

"J'crois qu'il t'as posé une question l'porcinet." fit un des acolytes de Steve en attrapant leur victime par les cheveux.

"Laisse moi faire." ordonna le chef de gang d'une voix délicieuse. Il sortit un canif de sa poche et le pointa vers le ventre de Melvin. "Alors maintenant mon coco, tu vas rapidement me dire où sont tous ces fils de putes, sinon je t'égorge comme le cochon que tu es."

Le rouquin tremblait. Il n'avait aucune idée de où pouvait bien se trouver Antoine et les autres... Mais s'il leur répondait ça, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver ! C'était surréaliste de se dire qu'aussi près d'un établissement scolaire, ce genre d'agression pouvait avoir lieu... Et pourtant il n'y avait personne aux environs. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, à trembler de tout son long. Immédiatement, Steve le gifla avec violence.

"Bon ben on va utiliser la méthode brutale, mon cochon."

Steve n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser sa méthode brutale. Il était tellement préoccupé par Melvin qu'il ne vit pas les étranges crépitements d'électricité sortant du lampadaire à côté d'eux. Par conséquent, il fut totalement prit par surprise quand le rouquin en fut frappé de plein fouet. Ce dernier hurla. De douleur. Ou de rage peut-être même des deux à la fois. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus le même. Sa personnalité toute entière avait été remplacé par une colère noire, incompréhensible pour l'esprit humain.

Le chef de gang avait trouvé la scène étrange, voir terrifiante, mais il se devait de garder la face devant ses acolytes. Ce gros lard essayait de s'en sortir en mimant une scène de l'exorciste, il allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il leva son arme et voulu frapper sa victime avec. Cependant, plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Melvin lui attrapa le bras et le tordit aussi facilement que s'il avait été en carton. La terreur de Kadic voulut riposter. Il ne le fit pas. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit la lueur étrange dans les yeux de "Ron", et qu'il prit la sage décision de partir en courant.

Melvin, si on pouvait encore le nommer de cette manière, renifla. Ce n'était pas ses cibles de toute manière. Aucun intérêt à les poursuivre. Non, les adolescents qu'il devait éliminer s'appelaient Ambre, Antoine et Jean.

 **Ambre**

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux. J'étais allongée sur un tapis et une couverture me recouvrait intégralement. Ce n'était pas très confortable, je n'avais jamais connu que mon lit douillet, mais ça ne me dérangeait finalement pas trop. Hier soir avait été... Génial. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé de ma vie. La première partie où nous avions continué d'enquêter sur cet étrange laboratoire avait été intriguante, la seconde où nous avions regardé des films tous ensemble avait été plus qu'agréable. On aurait vraiment dit une bande d'amis se connaissant depuis des lustres. Entre les commentaires sarcastiques d'Antoine qui se moquait du moindre détail et Jean qui était tellement impliqué dans l'histoire qu'il criait à chaque scène d'action un peu épique... J'avais vraiment beaucoup ri.

Je ne me souvenais même pas m'être assoupie. C'était dommage que ça se soit déroulé aussi rapidement, j'espérais sincèrement qu'on allait refaire ce genre de choses. Enfin, ça allait sans doute être le cas vu qu'on allait aujourd'hui explorer l'usine une nouvelle fois pour répondre à l'invitation de ce Alpha. Ça aussi c'était incroyable ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire comment ma vie était devenue aussi excitante.

"Vous êtes réveillée ?" fit une petite voix. C'était la petite sœur de Jean, m'observant depuis le canapé. Cela me mettait un peu mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Par terre, entre elle et moi dormait encore Antoine. Ses yeux fermés lui donnaient un air étrangement innocent qu'il n'avait pas d'habitude.

"Il semblerait, oui !" lui répondis-je à la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

Je regardais ma montre et m'apercevais qu'il était dix heure trente. N'avais-je pas cours en ce moment ? Je vérifiais dans mon sac l'emploi du temps que monsieur Jim m'avait donné et... Si, c'était bien le cas. Deux jours de cours ét j'étais déjà en train de sécher. Cette fois, c'était sûr, j'allais être renvoyée. Maman allait dire qu'elle avait eu raison, et je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir sortir.

"Antoine !" m'écriais-je en direction du blondinet qui ne me répondit que par un gros reniflement. Il fallait bien qu'il se réveille, la situation était grave ! Après tout, lui aussi risquait beaucoup !

"Tenez." me dit Léa en me tendant un verre d'eau. "J'utilise ça quand Jean veut pas sortir du lit." Elle était toute gênée en me faisant cette confession, comme si elle venait de me révéler un immense secret.

"Ah ? Et bien merci !"

Je m'emparais de ma nouvelle arme et hésitai un instant. Vu le caractère de mon ami, n'était-ce pas un peu risqué ? Mais d'un autre côté, les méthodes conventionnelles avaient échoué, et il fallait bien qu'il se lève vu la situation. Bon, j'étais prête à assumer intégralement les conséquences de mes actes. D'un coup sec, je déversais l'eau sur sa tête blonde. Il se leva brutalement, nous sursauter, Léa et moi. Rien qu'en le regardant, on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas très content. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder sa montre, et à ce moment il devint tout rouge. Il devait s'être rendu compte que nous étions en train de manquer des cours, et que cela allait impacter de manière significative nos avenirs respectifs !

"On a plus le droit de dormir tranquillement maintenant ? J'ignorais qu'on était à l'armée et qu'on devait tous se lever aux aurores !" grogna t-il.

"Mais... On doit se dépêcher d'aller au lycée, on est déjà en retard !" commençais-je à expliquer.

"Oh oui. Va à Kadic si ça te chante, ça me fera des vacances. Toi, la naine, tu sais s'il y a de quoi prendre un petit dej ici ?"

Antoine n'était vraiment pas du matin, mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Léa allait répondre à sa demande, mais je l'interrompais, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi le blondinet n'était pas inquiet de ne pas être présent au lycée.

"Mais Antoine... Si on sèche..."

"On ne sèche rien, Kadic est fermé à cause des grèves." dit-il sans cacher son agacement. "Maintenant que je suis sorti de mes songes de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, j'aimerai bien savoir si on peut au moins manger."

Oh. J'avais tout à coup l'impression d'être une idiote. Il l'avait dit comme si c'était une évidence mais... Je n'avais pas eu cette information moi ! Enfin, monsieur Jim m'avait donné tout un tas de papier et je n'avais pas encore pris le loisir de les lire. Il était fort probable qu'il s'y trouvait un bulletin annonçant cette journée spéciale. Léa conduit Antoine jusqu'à la cuisine en tremblant. Je m'étais toujours considérée comme timide, mais en réalité je n'étais rien à côté de cette enfant ! Aussi, je décidai de voler à son secours en les accompagnant. La cuisine était dans le même état que le reste de l'appartement. Personne ne semblait vraiment porter le moindre soin aux lieux, un nombre impressionnant de plats sales attendaient d'être lavé dans l'évier et un nombre incalculable de boite de conserves étaient étalés un peu partout.

"C'est crade." lança simplement le blondinet avec mépris.

"N'importe quoi !" s'écria alors la petite fille. "Jean il a rangé il y a pas longtemps !"

Le génie la jaugea des yeux, de bas en haut et renifla avec dédain avant de déclarer en quittant la pièce :

"N'empêche que c'est crade. Reste pas là, Ambre, on va attraper des maladies inconnues."

Je ne le suivais pas, et restais avec Léa. Elle était au bord des larmes, les paroles d'Antoine l'avait véritablement offensée.

"Vous n'avez pas des parents pour vous aider à faire le ménage ?" demandais-je doucement. Chez moi, je devais aider dans toutes les taches ménagères, mais ma mère se chargeait de passer derrière moi pour que tout soit impeccable. Les enfants devaient faire leur part, mais les parents aussi.

"Papa... est plus là. Maman... est jamais là." bredouilla t-elle.

Je savais qu'il devait s'occuper de sa petite sœur, mais j'ignorais qu'il était orphelin de père et que sa mère manquait à ses devoirs... Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Moi aussi je n'avais qu'une mère, mais elle était l'opposée de celle de Jean. Elle était trop présente, trop étouffante.

"Mais t'as un grand frère exceptionnel qui veille sur toi !" lui murmurai-je pour la consoler.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa simplement la tête. Mon argument n'avait pas fonctionné.

"Hey tous le monde !" fit une voix masculine, un peu plus loin. C'était Jean, il venait de rentrer, on entendit la porte claquer derrière lui.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon. Il été sorti acheté des croissants.

"Il y a plus rien à grailler ici, et il est hors de question que mes invités meurent de faim." dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'attrapais la viennoiserie qu'il me lança et la dévora rapidement. Je ne l'avais pas fait savoir, mais moi aussi, j'avais plutôt faim !

"Bon. On va à l'usine maintenant ?" marmonna le génie du groupe, la bouche pleine.

"Antoine, Alpha nous a donné rendez-vous l'après-midi" lui rappelai-je.

"Oui, mais rien n'empêche d'y aller ce matin pour se préparer."

"Se préparer de quoi ?" demanda Jean après avoir fini son croissant.

Antoine lui répondit sur un ton lent, comme s'il devait expliquer quelque chose à un débile.

"On ne sait jamais. Un programme informatique nous demande de venir tous seuls dans un laboratoire, c'est déjà un peu louche. Si on est déjà sur place, on pourra aviser."

Je voyais où il voulait en venir, et c'était cohérent.

"Jean... Tu sors aujourd'hui ?" fit une petite voix. Bien évidemment, c'était celle de Léa.

"Ouais, mais pas longtemps t'inquiète."

Elle baissa les yeux, et ne répondit rien. Antoine s'exclama rapidement :

"Bon, on y va alors ? Je tiens pas à rester dans cette porcherie plus longtemps que je ne le dois."

Le jeune homme choisit de ne pas relever. Nous arrangeâmes un peu, et quittâmes les lieux, laissant Léa toute seule. Il semblerait qu'elle et son frère devait passer la journée à jouer à des jeux de société. Jean nous assura que c'était sans importance et qu'ils feraient ça un autre jour. J'avais cependant la nette impression que c'était quelque chose d'important aux yeux de sa sœur.

Il faisait beau dehors. Le soleil brillait, et il y avait un petit vent frais qui était loin d'être désagréable. Notre petit groupe commença à parcourir les rues désertes de la ville. Ce n'était pas une cité peu peuplée, simplement que nous étions dans un quartier vraiment tranquille, sans histoire, d'après ce que j'avais compris en tout cas. J'étais impatiente de savoir ce qui nous attendait à l'usine cette fois. Le blondinet aussi, quant à Jean... Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à ça. Au final, j'ignorais la raison qui l'avait poussé à abandonner Léa pour la journée et à nous accompagner. Sans doute simplement par pure sympathie. Personne ne parla vraiment sur le trajet, nous étions tous encore un peu dans les vapes. Antoine marchait devant, sans se retourner. On pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur lui et son côté désagréable, je l'aimais bien. Je restais persuadé que son arrogance était une carapace qu'il s'était forgé avec le temps.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous sans encombre. L'endroit était beaucoup moins effrayant de jour, que ce soit de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Le côté ancien ressortait davantage à la lumière du jour, et l'ambiance mystérieuse qui y régnait dans l'obscurité était désormais remplacée par une atmosphère poussiéreuse et mélancolique. Cet endroit respirait le passé. C'était quand, la dernière fois que l'usine avait véritablement été en activité ? Cela se comptait en décennies, il n'y avait pas de doutes. L'entreprise avait dû faire faillite et avait laissé là tout son bric-à-brac.

"On y va ?" me demanda Jean, me tirant ainsi de mes pensées. Antoine était déjà sur le départ et n'allait pas nous attendre. Nous prîmes le monte-charges et accédèrent au laboratoire. Il était exactement comme nous l'avions laissé, à quelques détails prêt. Premièrement, une puissante odeur de tabac y régnait.

"Vous êtes qui ?" s'écria Antoine avant même de quitter l'ascenseur.

Deuxièmement, quelqu'un était assit sur le fauteuil au centre de la pièce. Un homme adulte d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas forcément vieux, l'adjectif qui le qualifierait le mieux était fatigué. Sans avoir de cheveux gris, il avait déjà un bon nombre de rides sur le front. Même sa veste en cuir était abîmée à de nombreux endroit.

"C'est Alpha qui vous a envoyé ?" rajoutai-je, hésitante.

Il eut un petit sourire qui ne me sembla pas sincère et nous répondit lentement :

"Oui. Et pour répondre à votre première question, je m'appelle Ulrich. Ulrich Stern. Maintenant, dépêchez vous de venir, on a pas mal de choses à se dire et très peu de temps."


End file.
